Small Giant
by Som3on3
Summary: Most of his life, all Len does is kill and back-stab people, that's how his world works. He runs away from the Underworld, to Japan and hopes that he won't get caught along the way. That, and trying to avoid the Basketball club. "Why did you put 'chan' in my name?" "Ehh, I thought that most girls your age likes to be adressed as that." "...I'm a guy." OMC/?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket, never will**

**Note: This work is fiction and there will be slash.**

**Read and enjoy :D**

_"Russian."_

* * *

_"Small things can be dangerous too, ya'know?"_

* * *

Chapter one: Change

* * *

_Prey's _are baddass.

In the animal kingdom, there are predator and prey, day and night. While a lion is the king and a wolf the guardian, prey's are masters of deception. Though they might not have the biggest claws or the largest teeth, they were intelligent and adaptable. They didn't simply head on into a fight just to show dominance-No. Prey analysed, they weighed their options, poisonous substances building on their fingertips.

Deadly.

Len considered himself a prey, he did have a habit of running away when things got too hot. Sensing danger came naturally to him, overwhelming instincts like neon headlights. In a way, it could've been considered cowardly, only a fool would turn their back on something they'd should face, building a disillusionment of reality. But it was better safe than sorry, better safe than dead. Thus the reason why he was currently evading twelve men with glocks and knives on their body.

_"Catch him!"_

_"Don't let him get away!"_

He ran. Ignoring the excruciating pain throbbing in his left arm. The shouts began to grow louder, making his legs burn with energy. Squeezing into the crowd of people Len pushed anyone that got in the way. He jumped, sliding down the stair handles before leaping off and doing a front flip. Left, right, twist, fake, zigzag, twirl. Len's top priority was simple: Escape. He didn't want to face the chains that held him back anymore.

Leaning his body Len squeezed into the doors before they gave an audible shut. Len couldn't see them anymore, he couldn't hear their shouts. All he did was to try and achieve his goal.

He _ran_ and never looked back.

* * *

**Years ago**

"You can't seriously leave him with me! I'm a―"

"Please Xandra, I...if I take him with me you'll know what they'll do!...Please."

"...Rian."

Two-year-old Len is smarter than most children his age. He watched every movement he could and listened at his surroundings, taking in all the information; soaking it like a sponge. Many would call him a prodigy and he humbly denied it. He just calculated more than most. So when his mother brought him to the States he couldn't help but be slightly surprised, especially when a twin of her came by. Everything went rather smoothly yet a few hours later the two started arguing.

Adults were so confusing.

Len sat on the couch, watching at the rather odd scene in front of him. His mother, Rian as most people called her, is a beautiful woman with bleach blonde hair unlike this 'Xandra' who had sunny bright hair. Maman, what he usually called her, has an elegant and rather dainty beauty whilst Xandra is more strong and well, fierce. But the two had the same charismatic grins, so they have to be related.

Xandra sighed, sitting next to Len and patting his head, "Alright, I'll take him for the time being. But you better be back."

A relieved look bloomed on Maman's face, "Thank you."

Maman looked at Len with a longing expression before engulfing him in a hug. They stayed like this for a while and then she cried. Seeing a child cry is, no matter how cruel this will sound, quite common. Anyone sees a child cry almost everyday whether for an unimportant cause like getting a new toy or their pet dying. An adult crying his completely different. They did not sob nor whine instead it was silent with tears cascading down their cheeks. A sorrowful expression overcome their faces and their eyes...the saddest of them all. A quiet, far away look with regret. Always regret. So when Len saw his mother crying, he was terrified.

"Maman wha's 'appen?"

"Oh...Len."

Not to mention the way they talked, always short never explaining.

The boy patted her on the back, "Don' cry Maman."

Maman cupped his cheeks, "Be a good boy for Aunty Xandra, kay?"

Oh, so that woman is his _Aunty_. Funny.

"Why?"

"Maman just has to go for a while, I promise I'll be back."

"'Ere?"

"Back to Europe."

"Pwomise you'll come back for me?"

"Promise."

She left.

Leaving Len with _her_.

Turns out the woman's name wasn't really Xandra, it was actually Alexandra Garcia. And clearly not mother material. The young woman acted like a teenager, which was quite expected for someone like her; a person living her life. Len couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. He practically crashed into her life and she was what? Still in college? Nevertheless he was still only two-year-old so he can't really do much.

Xandra pretty much glared at him, hands on her hips. Though the glare didn't seem hostile, more like frustrated. She massaged her eyes and sat on the floor, back against the couch, "I'm stuck with you," she whispers, "And I have basketball practice great just―oh shit! Practice!" Len watched in amusement as the young woman scrambled to put her jersey on, not bothering to have any decency. She tied her hair and grabbed her bags ready to open the door before she halted.

"Shit. I forgot about you," the two had a staring contest, "You know what? I'm bringing you with me!"

Adults were so amusing.

Len clenched his fist tighter onto Xandra's jacket as she made sharp turns and jump every so often. It wouldn't be surprising if she was a gold medalist with the speed and accuracy she was going in. They finally reached a large building and Xandra seemed to get faster, every so often people would give them an odd glance but other than that Len paid no attention. Reaching two double doors Xandra burst them open and huffed in exhaustion. Looking up, Len saw a fearsome woman with her arms crossed and a not so happy expression on her face.

"You're late Garcia."

"I know," Xandra huffed, "but I can explain! You see my sister came by today, without telling me and now I have to babysit my nephew."

"Last time I checked Garcia this isn't 'bring your kids to practice' day," the woman gritted out.

"Please coach! He's prodigious and I promise he won't make a hassle, I mean look at him!" Xandra brought him up to face this Coach. His sunset coloured eyes blinked in curiousness, looking straight through chocolate-brown eyes. He tilted his head, "'m Len!"

A chorus of 'awws' echoed the gym. Coach's brow twitched (sucker) before sighing. "Fine, put him on the bench. But if he's trouble he's out. Got that?"

"Yes Coach!"

Xandra placed him on a quite comfortable bench and gave him a warning stare, "Don't do anything stupid."

"mkay."

So Len watched as they practiced, sometimes he could see the members looking his way. Basketball is...it's quite an amazing sport. It can't be played individually and the will power the players had is incredible. He was pretty sure that when members jumped his eyes would be sparkling. It looked as if they were flying. Len felt himself gaping, he wants to play this sport. Leaping off the bench he grabbed the lone basketball on the side and started bouncing it up and down with two hands.

"Here," said a soft voice, "this basketball is smaller use this one."

Turning to the speaker Len saw a very pretty woman, not as beautiful as Maman, but almost there. She wasn't as developed or tall as the girls playing on the court but she had a dainty beauty. Her eyes were quite slanted and had dark irises. She had short black hair with bangs that barely covered her right eye. Her skin was lighter than most people he'd seen here and she was holding out a blue and orange miniature basketball.

"My name's Ritsu Himuro, what's yours?"

"'m Len Garcia!" he paused, "Why aren't you playin?"

"Ahhh..." Ritsu looked back at the players, "I'm just a water girl, how old are you Len-chan?"

He held out two chubby fingers, "Two, 'nd what do you mean 'water girl'?"

"I don't play basketball."

"Why?"

"I just...I'm not as good as the others," crestfallen Ritsu tried her best to not look at Len in the eye. Only for her cheeks to be cupped by chubby hands. A determined look on the younger's face, "Don't say that, keep pratice and you'll be good. I can get Xanda' to help."

"Xan―do you mean Alex?"

Len nodded, "Un. So don't look sad Ritsu," a bright heartwarming smile crawled itself up onto Len's face and Ritsu didn't know whether to smile or cry that somebody believed in her.

She decided to smile.

"You're smart for your age you know that Len-chan?"

"Course, I'm calculative. Hey Ritsu?"

"Hm?"

"Teach me how to play basketball!"

"Uhhh! Why didn't I bring enough money for a cab?"

Len shrugged, playing with Xandra's golden hair, braiding it like what Maman used to teach him, "You're fault for dashin out of da house."

Xandra gave an annoyed moan as she kicked a random can on the street, "Oh shut up brat―"

"Maman says swearin bad."

"―why are you so smart anyways? It's not normal."

Len chose to ignore that and instead looked at the sky. There were no stars which was kind of strange due to the last place he lived had so many stars. He leaned deeper into Xandra's back. He and Maman used to travel a lot and honestly, he loved it. He met many new people, tasted delicious cuisine and saw different things almost every month. Now, it's different he's stuck here in California, US of A.

His mind went back to Ritsu Himuro. She was a nice young lady; beautiful, kind yet lacked confidence. Speaking of which, "Hey Xandra, do you know Ritsu Himuro?"

"Ritsu? The water girl? OWH! Don't pull my hair."

Len scowled, "Don't call her that."

"Water girl?"

"Un."

Names, are important. They hold identification, it's amazing how a single word can actually shape your very existence. Even amnesiac people have names because before they lost their memories they were somebody. The more names they have shows the importance of a person like the character that Maman used to always talk about; Gandalf, he has many names. It kind of irked Len when people call others by rude aliases like 'water girl'. Though it's true that Ritsu Himuro is a water girl, she works very hard and is in need for respect.

"Why do you wanna know so much about her anyways?" she muttered.

Len beamed, "She's teachin me basketball!"

"Oh really?" Xandra question in a very clear, 'I'm not interested' tone.

"I promised that you get her in team."

"That's good to-WHAT!" she set him down, ignoring the other people passed by. She rubbed her eyes, something that Len noticed she does a lot when frustrated, "Len, look. It's not that easy getting on the team okay."

Len puffed out his cheeks, call him spoiled but he always got what he wants and he sure doesn't want this to be the last time. Whenever he was with Maman, she would always try her best to give him things. Of course Len didn't ask for anything extravagant. Just mediocre subjects that makes him happy, "I said my word."

"It's harder than-" Xandra paused, looking at him and at the same time trying het best to ignore the whispers, "-shit. Are you crying?"

Len instantly looked away, "No I'm *hic* not."

Xandra mentally groaned, this was so unfair. Why did her sister have to leave a brat like him with her? "Oh come on! Fine I will!"

"Really?" Len quickly perked up.

Xandra sighed, "Yes. Now shut up."

"mkay!"

Len tugged at the oversized shirt that Xandra gave him. It was orange with this weird symbol on the front, at least it was comfortable. He sipped his milk and looked out from the window. Months had passed since Maman left him with Xandra. He managed to properly dribble a basketball and even met Ritsu's younger brother, Tatsuya. Every now and then Len would practice with Alex's team mates. And it turns put that Ritsu really did have a talent in basketball; as a point guard. She managed to get into the second string with Xandra's help and Len couldn't be more proud. But as time flew, Len began to grow more worried.

Maman didn't call him.

In his eyes Maman is the perfect mother, she sacrificed everything for him. Weren't mother's supposed to call when they leave their child?

Adults are confusing.

"Hey you okay?" Xandra asked whilst turning on the television to watch yet another one of those cartoon shows. She seemed to be warning them more lately, especially the ones that had the ninjas. And what language were they speaking in anyways? Chinese?

"No," he answered truthfully "'m not."

This made Xandra pause and muted the channel. She took a seat in front of him "What's wrong?"

"Maman," Len managed to choke out, "When's she comin 'ome?"

Home. The word didn't sound foreign to him anymore. Many believe that home is where the heart is. And Len couldn't agree more. He felt at home here with the new precious people he made; Xandra's half-hearted sarcasm, Ritsu's oriental smiles, expanding Tatsuya's vocabulary, the doting team mates and heck, even the coach. But home didn't feel like home because there was no Maman. No mother to look after him. And it scared Len even further when she saw a frown overtaking Xandra's face.

"I'll call her now so don't you worry squirt."

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"The number you are calling is―"

"Don't worry," Xandra assured, "She's probably busy. I'll call her again later."

Len smiled, he wanted to feel reassured but why did he have a gut wrenching in the bottom of his stomach? More days passed but the phone was never answered. He could see that Xandra is also getting worried. She looked like ever before but her eyes also looked distracted, worrying both Len and her team mates. They now sat on bench watching a game of street basketball with Ritsu. But as the game went on Xandra didn't bother looking up from her phone once.

"Alex you should take a break..." Ritsu whispered.

Xandra shook her head "Nope, just a few more―" RING!

Len looked away from the game his eyes widening "Who is it?"

The blonde grinned at him "Your Maman!"

His smile widens "Gimme!"

"'Kay, calm down squirt, here."

_"Hello Maman! I miss you! Where have you been?"_ the boy asked.

"Len..._I miss you too_...please give the phone to Xandra."

"mkay."

Len would be lying if he said that he isn't disappointed. He waited for so long for Maman to answer and he didn't expect this. The light hair boy puffed out his cheeks, it isn't fair. Many people keep saying about how life is tough and that you need to earn to get, it's a true fact but he's two for goodness sake! Prodigious, yes, still two though.

"I'm at the basketball courts...yeah, why?" Xandra paused and immediately tensed, "O-okay, Len your mother needs to speak to you."

"Yes Maman?"

"Len be a good boy promise?"

"I will. Will you come back?"

".._.I love you Len_."

"Mama―" BEEEP!

Xandra carried him and turned to Ritsu, "We have to go, see ya Rits."

"So soon?"

"'Fraid so, bye!"

"...Ja ne."

When they arrived at the flat Xandra quickly went into action. She locked all the doors, closed all the windows and took of her shirt to where this vest thing before putting it back on again. Xandra tied her hair into a high pony tail and opened several drawers. She took out knives, hiding them in her pockets and shoes. Finally, the blonde took out a gun, checking the magazine before putting it in the holder.

Xandra kneeled down to his height, "I want you to go to my room and whatever happens don't come out. Clear?"

Len stayed silent, nevertheless he walked towards Xandra's room.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Who knew that the ceiling could look so interesting? With the textures, the slowly crippling paint and the details a ceiling could be a piece of art. He wonders the amount of time and effort a person would put in it. Len sighed, swinging his feet at the edge of the bed whilst frowning. It was incredibly boring. Boredom is certainly the root of all evil. There was literally nothing fun to do. Len wouldn't call himself a boring person say so, intellectual and calculating yes but boring no? He could have fun like every other kid but that's it; Len isn't like every other kid. He's prodigious.

BANG!

Maybe he spoke too soon about boredom.

Len instantly sat up straight, hearing the muffled sounds coming from the other side of the room. There shouts, screams, more gun shots, bone cracking and others that would be too hard to explain, even from inside the room he could smell both the blood and sweat of the people outside. Curious, he opened the door just a tiny bit and saw Xandra fighting four men twice her size an it was clear that she was loosing. Len gripped his shirt, he knew that Xandra told him to stay inside but still.

"Where is he," the man pointed the gun to her forehead.

"Not. Here." she gritted out, spitting on him.

The man saw red, getting ready to pull the trigger, "NO!" Len shouted, the boy ran towards his aunt, opening his arms and shielding her, "No, she's family!"

"Le-" he quickly cut her off, "I'll do anythin! Leave her 'lone!"

An unexplainable expression plastered itself on the man's face, he kneeled down and engulfed him in a hug but before Len could do anything else, he saw black.

An abyss full void.

* * *

**Present**

Len stared at the apartment in front of him. The building looked like any other though a bit rundown with it's slightly broken roof and chipped walls. A small garden was in the front covered with multiple of flowers, enlightening the dull area. Grabbing his bags and suitcase he opened the mahogany door. A small smile graced his lips as he began to take of his shoes. Len muttered a small 'tadaima' and walked in.

The room is small; a kitchen (a cheap stove) was in one corner and a small coffee table sat in the middle of the room, there was only one surprisingly clean bathroom and a decent sized bedroom with a single mattress. It was different from what he was used to. But different is a good thing. It'll be a change and no one will ever find him. Japan after all, is on the other side of the world.

"Home sweet home," he whispered.

The white hair boy began to unpack his things only to pause when he held the white uniform. In the next few weeks he'll be going to Teiko Middle School. Len was thankful that he managed to get a few thousand dollars before he came here. Exchanging it for yen the first thing he did was buy clothes, second was to enter a school and thirdly this apartment. The money will only last for a few years, three at most, so he needed to start working as soon as possible; something low and not eye catching. It was a new life, a new start, something fresh. He was entering as 'Len the poor boy who managed to get a scholarship' now all he needed to do is to not attract any attention. Grabbing his other suitcase Len unzipped it revealing piles and piles or armoury. Better safe than sorry.

He needed to do some redecorating.

But first: grocery shopping.

'Now,' he thought, 'I'll need groceries, pieces of wood and a security system-

"Watch out!"

Len blinked and out of instincts he placed his hands in front of him catching a...bright orange basketball?

"Sorry! Didn't see you there," said a deep voice. Len had to look up to see the speaker; a tall young man with chestnut-brown hair, a friendly face and sharp eyes.

"No!" Len quickly replied making the giant step back in surprise ,"My fault, I apologise," Len winced at his slightly chopped and probably much too formal Japanese, if there was one thing in the world that Len was terrible at, it would be this language. Kanji? Katakana? Hiragana? He was more proficient in European languages than those of Asian, his tongue just didn't roll correctly. He clenched his fists, if he was still back there 'not paying attention' could've cost him his life.

The giant -as Len dubbed him- grinned, "Nahh, I should be sorry. By the way name's Kiyoshi Teppei, say, you're not from around here are you?"

Len shook his head and slightly blushed, "Scholarship. I transfer from Europe. Tasogare Len."

"Wait, if you're from Europe then why do you have a Japanese last name?"

"Mother Japanese. Only learned language a few months ago."

Surprise flashed in Kiyoshi's eyes, making Len felt slightly guilty. He did only learn the language a few months ago but his mother isn't Japanese, leading to more lies. Something he is accustomed to but will never get used to.

"Hey do you want to play basketball with me Tasogare?"

Len nearly grimaced not used to being called by his 'fake' last name. The formal use reminded the boy during his time with them, "Please, Len. And basketball...?"

If Len was a lesser person he'd melt at the sight of Kiyoshi's grin, "Then call me Teppei, and yup basketball the greatest sport in the world! Well, in my opinion."

He gave a thoughtful look, "Is that so?"

Len could recall the times when he played against his guards and the tall people that came over from time to time. Living in Europe, Len was more used to sports such as football, tennis and horseback riding. Due to his rather short height for a basketball player, Len was slightly limited nevertheless even so he could still jump. He looked at the orange ball and sighed before giving his signature smile.

"Sure, why not?"

Len dribbled the ball while heading over to the court. He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. Kiyoshi―now Teppei, is bigger than him . Givining him the upper hand; with his height Teppei could easily block him, make dunks, rebounds and if he were in the wrong side of the court, Teppei could effortlessly make shots. The injury from a few nights ago didn't help the situation at all since Len is left-handed. But even so Len can still jump.

He gave the brunette a soft smile, "Let's do our best!"

Not waiting for an answer Len dashed forward only to be blocked by the tall giant. This scene made him think of training when his tutor made him fight against numerous of men three times his size. Not loosing his cool the white hair boy was about of left only to pause and turn at the sudden flexing in Teppei's muscles. If this was a different situation Len would've pierced his pulse, however this was a friendly match and it seems that Teppei had already figured out his initial plan. So he did the unexpected. Len threw the ball over their heads.

Teppei smirks, "Ba-"

He never got to finish his insult as Len ran as fast as he could reappearing in front of the ball and catching it, twisting his feet he turned around and jumped.

Kiyoshi Teppei knew he was tall for a middle schooler. That's why he tried out basketball. At first it was only because many people said his height is perfect for it but slowly, as he began to play more games he could feel the thrill and the adrenaline that rushed through his veins. It wasn't long till Teppei fell in love with the sport.

When he first met Tasogare Len he couldn't help but feel slightly suspicious. Though having an Asian last name he looked nothing Asian with his snow white hair, tanned skin, double eye lids, a straight nose and well- everything about him. He was a scrawny guy, short, probably around 150's. So he had no idea why he invited the shorter to basketball match. Teppei knew not to judge a book by it's cover and he was right. Len is amazing; agility, speed, flexibility. And just as Teppei was about to go serious something amazing happened.

He jumped.

It was as if a bird just flew, wings wide and soaring―

Teppei couldn't react.

SLAM!

―the boy's a Small Giant.

Len's feet touched the ground, the basketball bouncing lonely in the now silent court. The white hair boy turned around to look at him in the eyes. In that very moment Teppei felt an ill intent radiating towards him, those once warm sunset eyes turned to a near molten red.

'What- what is this?'

Len didn't mean to pour out killer intent. Honestly, he hadn't meant go in the flow but feeling the rush, it excited him. All he wanted was to escape everything, go through them and win―

He blinked, closing his eyes before calming himself down.

"I'm sorry," Len apologised, "I not mean to."

"What..." Teppei trailed, "That...was amazing."

Eeeehh?

"Huh?"

Teppei literally beamed, "It was awesome! You were like zoom, zig zag, fake, bang, jump and you flew! You're like a Small Giant when you did that! And afterwords you were like badass! What school do you go to?"

"Teiko, first year."

"Awww...we're not in the same school...but that means we can be rivals!"

Rivals...as in basketball rivals? As in a basketball team that played in tournaments meaning pictures that will get uploaded on the Internet. His face being scanned indicating the chance that they'll find out where he is! Caught...and everything would go into the trash, everything would be futile. He'd have to go back to that terrible life with too much bloodshed for one his age―any age really.

Len frowned, he could―wouldn't have that at all. The boy worked to hard to escape that lifestyle and he wasn't going to be shackled anymore, even if it meant sacrificing his happiness, "Ah...sorry Teppei cannot be rivals."

"Waaah? How come?" Teppei had a disappointed look. The 'what a waste of talent' silently hung in the air, but the duo chose to ignore it.

"I do not join basketball."

"Aww and here I thought a rival would come out. Well call me if you ever change your mind, we can still play outside of school."

"Un."

"Let's exchange phone numbers ne?"

"Un, here you go," Len handed his very cheap but easy to use phone to Teppei while the other handed him a sleek device to type his phone number in. Once done, they gave their phones back and Len smiled, "Well I leave now, need shopping. Hope we meet again."

"For sure! See ya Len!"

Living in the underworld for so long, Teppei was like a breath of fresh air. Even with the façade the brunette kept on to Len he felt so innocent, so youthful. Everything felt so brand new and he loved it! It was a brand new start.

He chewed and swallowed the hamburger, it certainly tasted different from the western ones, good nonetheless. Currently sitting at a fast food restaurant called 'Maji', Len analysed his surroundings. The place is crowded, full of people all ages, he had been lucky enough to get his own table just by the windows. A terrible place if bullets were to assault the joint but with his fast reflexes he could manage to dodge and when attacking it'd be good since―

Len slapped his cheeks, earning odd looks, this was supposed to be a brand new start!

"Excuse me is this seat taken?"

"Ah no―" Len momentarily stopped and gaped at the giant in front of him. He was huge, taller than Teppei! What was with all these gigantic people in Japan? Is it the food? If so, Len needed to eat more!

"Do you mind if I sit here?" the young man asked politely.

"Un, I d-don't. I am Tasogare Len, pleasure meet you. Call me Len," he gave a short bow making the other loom a bit surprised.

"Nijimura Shuzo, nice to meet you too Len-chan."

Len glanced at the definitely older male; dark hair, light skin, grey eyes, and a cool almost dark knight aura around him. He has a sharp and calculating gaze, something good when fathering info on an enemy. He looked like a college student―wait a second did he call Len with the suffix 'chan'? As in an honorific that is usually given to people you are close to or younger girls in general. Does that mean..?

"Nijimura-san, un, what did you call me?"

"'Len-chan' why?"

"Why you put 'chan'?"

Nijimura blinked in surprise "You don't like it? I thought most girls your age do..."

"Nijimura-san, I'm a boy."

"Oh ok―WHAT!" Maybe the boy isn't as calculating as Len thought he would be. The scene was quite comical actually, the other's jaw was dropped and many people had no shame in whispering. Len scratched the back of his head and smiled, "Unnn~ we don't want attract no good attention."

Nijimura stared at him and whispered, "But how...?"

Len's smile twitched "Genetics," he stood up from his seat, "I leave now Nijimura-san, see you."

Just as he was about to go he felt someone tug at his sleeve, "Len-kun," Nijimura began, "If you want call me Shozo, and yeah hope we meet again."

"I-I hope so too Shuzo and it's Len. Do svidaniya [goodbye]."

* * *

Japan is weird.

Not in a bad way, Len thought as he placed the grocery on the floor. The country felt so different, aside from trying to avoid the yakuza, Japan felt safe and no one knew who he was. So there weren't snipers in almost every building that's trying to kill him. People like Teppei were hard to come, where she came from others were only 'kind' for survival or a hidden agenda. But Teppei seemed sincerely full of love with basketball, maybe not the facade he wears, yet the passion in his eyes would burn when he played. Everything felt so different and he liked it, Len loves change.

He stared at the plastic bag full of food and necessary equipments before unzipping his suitcase. Full or artillery and combatants that were given from that person. Sometimes, change can be difficult. And sometimes, no matter how hard a person tries...

... it's hard to let go of the past.

_To be continued_

* * *

**Soooo whatcha guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You know that i only own my oc's, the rest aren't mine.**

**Hey guys, sorry for updating so late but the good news is that i got a beta reader by the name karmamikulova and she is just amazing :D thank you so much for all those who reviewed, favourite and followed**

**OtakuOnna2000: Len is a half Russian, the other one will remain a mystery but it was largely hinted in the first chapter**

**Lieutenant Akira: I'm sorry to inform you but this is a slash story, however, there can be a brotherly sisterly relationship between them**

**AnimeLover: Yes, you are right. Jackpot**

**Thank you for those who have reviewed, if there's any specific questions just pm me! HOpe you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_"Your past leaves shadows that haunts you."_

* * *

Chapter two: Shadows in Spring

* * *

April.

The sky was such a beautiful shade of blue, almost teal, making it hard to believe that it was spring. Teiko Middle School is a prestigious elite school with a high reputation. The courtyard was full of students in white uniforms as the older students tried to persuade the freshmen to join their clubs. Sometimes he was grateful, because if it wasn't for him being prodigious he'd never make it through. Knowledge is a blessing and he'd gladly make use of it for good in this new life.

Tasogare Len tugged at the pristine white sleeve of his uniform, trying his best to conceal his tattoos that will definitely get him expelled if seen. It was strange; Len didn't feel accustomed to being surrounded by this many people while not trying to kill them. Everything felt so incredibly brand new, the smiles on people's faces were painfully innocent. Innocence was something very hard to come by, especially in a world filled with terror. These people are incredibly lucky—sure, he can bet that there would be the occasional bullying but other than that? What? Have they ever seen corpses? Pleading? The sight of your very comrade dying in your hands?

Len rubbed his temples and sighed, trying to keep a straight face, Len walked through the crowd and every so often, he would smile softly and decline whenever an upperclassman offered him to join a sports club. He halted when someone was just about to bump into him, blinking he had to look slightly upwards and saw powder blue hair (just like the sky, he thought) picking up his book, the person looked at him as if he was expecting Len to ignore him.

Len politely cleared his throat, "You should not read while walk." He mentally shrugged; the white haired boy didn't care whether or not his Japanese is bad.

Powder blue eyes widened as the other halted as if not expecting a greeting at all, "Ah…you can see me…" the boy whispered making Len raise an eyebrow, "I'm sorry for nearly bumping into you, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

Len gave his signature smile, "Tasogare Len, nice to meet you Kuroko-san and, please, call me Len."

The two began walking and Len couldn't help but feel slightly nervous, this was the first time he had ever talked to someone his age. Well, he thinks that Kuroko is his age due to only being a few centimeters taller than he is. Len rubbed his left thumb against his index finger, call it a comforting habit. The paranoia of being so humanely, morally, close to someone is incredibly nerve wrecking, especially when he isn't after his neck.

He thickly swallowed, "So what class you in Kuroko-san?"

"1-D and if you want you can call me Tetsuya Len-san, it is only fair."

"Shame, I in class 1-B—"Len frowned before becoming silent as his eyes widen at the sight of a purple haired boy standing in the middle of the crowd, he was gigantic! He mentally pouted, why was everyone his age so tall in Japan? Well, taller than he is to be exact and the hair colour, sure, he has white hair but that's still genetically possible. He looked over to Kuroko, remembering that he too, has abnormal hair colour. His mouth twitched downwards when Kuroko's attention shifted down towards his book. He shoved his hands into his pockets, feeling the comforting cold steel of his knife and other useful devices.

"Waaah, he tall don't you think Tetsuya?" Len asked, not bothering to put any honorifics.

"Hm."

"By the way what club you join? I heard it mandator-""Kyaaaa! Isn't that guy really hot?" "-y."

Len winced at the high pitched soprano. Because of his previous line of work he needed to have sharp ears and squealing preteens literally made them bleed to death. From the corner of his vision he could see a slightly attractive looking boy with blindingly bright blonde hair that towered over the other girls around him but he wasn't as tall as the purple haired boy Len saw before. He came to a silent stop when Kuroko all of a sudden stopped walking. A determined, kind smile, something that shone so brightly it reminded Len of the times when he met that person.

"Basketball," Kuroko said in triumph, "I'm joining the basketball club."

'Basketball huh? It sure is a popular sport.'

* * *

After the opening ceremony Len had to say farewell to Kuroko. He was currently sitting in his class, in the second last lane just by the window. His sunset coloured eyes scanned the room; most of his new classmates either had black hair or brown hair, excluding the two oddities; a boy with dark blue hair and a girl with bright pink hair. Again, what was with the hair colour these days? The boy's hair could be a trick of the light but the girl's is definitely or at least has to be dyed. The whole class were now playing a game of 'name and two truths one lie' to try and lighten things up since the students just moved from elementary school. The teacher, Tanaka-sensei, was a jolly man with a grandfatherly smile that made the atmosphere welcoming.

"I guess I should start first," he said, "My name is Tanaka Hiro. I used to play basketball back in the days, my favourite colour is green and I had a grandmother who was French. Guess away."

"Playing basketball!"

"The French one! You look Japanese sensei!"

"I agree with the French one!"

"Naah I think its basketball."

Len narrowed his eyes, though Tanaka-sensei has a pot belly he was tall, around six feet. Not to mention that the way he stood had a slight bend to it, something most basketball and volleyball players unconsciously do. His hands were large and he had a slight slouch meaning that he did play basketball. And the book he held when he went into the classroom; In Search of Lost Times by Marcel Proust, a French book. And he had it in the French copy, plus his eyes were a dark grey with hints of blue indicating that he had some European ethnicity. Not even after all that analysing Len chose to be quiet, it was better to stay hidden and not attract attention.

"Come to a conclusion for a lie?" he asked.

"You're grandmother isn't French!" the class chorused.

Tanaka-sensei chuckled, "I'm afraid that's wrong, my grandmother was from France and I did play basketball. And no, my favourite colour isn't green, it's blue."

"Awww man! I would've never guessed that!"

"That was a hard one!"

"Next person, we'll go row by row."

Everything went smoothly, there were a few jokesters that made some laugh but after the third row, Len couldn't help but stifle a yawn. And finally, when it was his turn Len stood up just like what the rest did, he gave them a fake thoughtful look. Honestly, information is powerful in the underworld and when it leaks it can put a life on the line. So Len couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable with sharing information, even if it was just a playful game.

He gave a bright smile and said, "I am Tasogare Len." Lie "I am a Gemini," lie "I love natto," lie, Len absolutely hates the disgusting thing "And I…have a crush on someone named Nijimura." Lie.

A chorus of chatters erupted in the room; most saying natto and the majority of the girls were talking about this 'Nijimura'. Len continued to smile, lying is surviving and surviving is in his nature, he wouldn't care later on if they truly found out about him (which they never will) and feel betrayed. He would have to kill them and escape once more, leave no traces behind and reach for freedom.

His life is surrounded by lies, a wise man once said that lying is a coward's way out but is it really?

"Okay, this time let's have one person give there answer what about…you Aomine-kun."

Len, still standing up, stared at the dark hair boy who stared back at him with only one eye open, "All of them are lies."

What?

Could it be that someone had already caught up to him? Ready to take him back and use him like a weapon, making him murder so many— too many? Len could feel his eyes widening for a fraction, he needed to find out more about this Aomine Daiki. And if he was a threat, Len had no other choice but to kill him. For now, however, putting his signature smile on, Len scratched the back of his head, "What? No, no, the only lie is that I love natto!" he ignored the whispers of 'cute' and 'adorable'.

Aomine gave him one last long stare before shrugging, "Meh, guess I was wrong."

Moreover, it is not as if he is ever going to see Shuzo again, right?

* * *

When Len said that he would stay low, he really did mean 'stay low' translating to no friends which will equal to no pictures that will be updated to any social network. Maybe, before he came to Teiko, he should have dyed his hair black and wear thick framed glasses. The periods have already passed and it was lunchtime, he was planning to go to the rooftop or up a tree branch to silently eat. Instead, he was bombarded with questions. And if he ever answered truthfully it will immediately jeopardize his safety.

"How old are you? You look so cute!"

"13 though I am turning 14 very soon."

"Where do you come from?"

"Abroad, but I'm part Japanese."

"Cool! That explains your last name!"

"Have you ever thought of being a model?"

Hell no due to many reasons. Models are supposed to be defined as incredibly beautiful creatures with the perfect everything. Len on the other hand has scars, shameful tattoos, and uneven skin tone in some parts of his body. Plus models meant exposure and Len hates the very thought of exposing anything about him to anyone,

"Unn…no never came to my mind, well I need food, pleasure talking to you all."

"Do you want us to come?" asked a girl, Mika Nohara. A pretty-in Japanese middle school standard- brunette with light brown eyes, painted nails and eye makeup.

One who has controlled the art of patience is the master of everything, and in Len's previous line of work, patience is key. There would be no use on lashing out in anger nor would there be any use if he were to send out killer intent, no matter how annoying. The people questioning him are not enemies; they are classmates, young people who will probably never see his view of life. And they didn't have a twisted hidden agenda, they were just trying to get him into a group and Len didn't mind that. For most of his life Len lies to save himself. It sounded terrible really but lying is what kept his comrades alive. After that he would just kill, kill, kill but these people were not the enemies and he didn't need to kill unless necessary. So here comes the remaining option of 'patience is the key' but he still lies because everyone lies daily.

Everything was going smoothly, and then he came.

Aomine Daiki

He needed information about him as soon as possible; the very boy could as well jeopardize his life. It was either that they found out where he was, Aomine had some type of involvement in the underworld or plain sheer luck. It confuses him, and Len hates it when something confuses him. It made him agitated; it makes him want to be like that person again and just—

"Ah, it's fine. I will go 'lone."

They all frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He paused in mid step and turned around to look at them, a blooming smile on his face, "Thank you though."

Now, to get more information about Aomine Daiki.

* * *

Len leaned against the fence as he chewed the melon bread in one hand and holding a tablet in the other. His eyes scanned the info:

**Name: Aomine Daiki**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 175 cm (5' 9")**

**Weight XXkg**

**Birthday: August 31st, Virgo**

**Place of birth: xxxxxxxxxx**

**Blood type: B**

**School: Teiko Junior High**

**Father: Aomine Daisuke**

**Mother: Aomine Kyoko**

His father worked as a Lawyer while his mother stayed as home mum. Nothing interesting there, Len's eyes widens at the next information and he grins. Now his grandfather, that's a whole different story. Aomine Takeshi, a retired yakuza member who was once well known in the underworld, commonly going by Ao Oni, translating as 'Blue Demon'. He killed many notorious high-ranking members only to disappear just around the age Len turned four. Takeshi was a legend, not as ruthless as Len, though certainly more skilled; his grin grew wider. No wonder Aomine could spot him even if he slithery lied like a snake. The question is; should he kill Aomine? The boy had potential and that could either be a threat or an opportunity. If Len was to kill him, the police would get into way, meaning the news, television and finally them. So it is settled, he won't kill him for now but if it's necessary for his escape then he will.

He leaned further onto the fence, wasn't Japan supposed to be a country of redeeming?

_"STOP!"_

_"Catch him!"_

_"Don't let him get away!"_

Len immediately tensed, the memories flying through his mind, he immediately grabbed the tan wrist before encircling strong arms and placing both his thumbs just below the Adam's apple. Len's molten eyes locked on with deep, azure blue—

"A…Aomine-san…?"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Realizing their position, Len quickly jerked upwards and stood up, "I'm so sorry-"

"What the hell are you thinking!" the taller shouted, grabbing Len by his shoulders, coming dangerously close. Len felt a bit unnerved by those deep expressive eyes, a rarity for him to see something like that, "Why are you throwing away your life like that!? Think about your family! You're still young and it'd be a waste! So don't you ever do that ever again! You scared the crap out of me!"

Len processed the words into his mind; he blinked and gaped, "U-un Aomine-san you got wrong!" He frantically waved his hands in front of him, only to stop when the tanned teen held his shoulders, a dead serious look on his face, Len gulped for real before giving an awkward smile, "You see I was admiring the view, I wasn't about to commit suicide!" Anyways, Len wasn't throwing his life away. He'd survive a fall like that with the right twists and turns, albeit injured. And he doesn't have a family, a bitter feeling built itself up in Len's stomach at the very thought of family.

Hearing this Aomine let go and felt relieved, "Thank goodness, I thought you were- hey, you're in my class right?"

It was like a ton of bricks fell upon the sky; didn't he figure out that Len was lying just a couple of hours ago? He resisted the urge to sigh and smiled, "Properly introduce myself, I am Tasogare Len. Please call me Len."

"Aomine Daiki, you can call me whatever."

Len pulled himself next to the other, the two sat on the concrete floor. The white haired boy's calloused hands dragged itself against the gravel, "Hey," Aomine began, "are you really part Japanese."

"Yes," Len answered, "why you ask?"

The bluenet shrugged, "You don't look Asian at all."

"By the way, why you think I was lying before, at homeroom?"

"Meh, I just guessed. Intuition perhaps. So you goin' to join any clubs?"

Len had a thoughtful expression on his face; Aomine Daiki is dangerous. And he'll have to lean on his luck that the boy won't tell his Uncle about him. That, or he has to meet the feared Aomine himself and strike a deal. And activities, he needed to avoid ones such as sports, music and dramatic performances because they all held public shows. So perhaps something not to eye-catching, he needed to brush up on both the Japanese language and culture. So it's either tea ceremony or..."Ikebana."

"Pffft," the taller boy snickered, "Never thought you'd actually do something girly."

Len pouted, "Unnn, it's not girly! I just need to get a better hand in the Japanese culture."

"Why not kendo?" Aomine suggested.

Len chose to ignore the comment, "So what club you doing?"

A bright grin (eerily similar to Tetsuya's) climbed its way onto his face, "Basketball!"

Passion is what drives a man. Whether it's something simple like a hobby or something extravagant such as a man risking his life, passion is what keeps them moving forward. The burning will he saw in Teppei's eyes, the determination in Tetsuya, the love in Aomine and the light he'd always see in that man's eyes in what they do. It was simply amazing. Len also has a passion, not for something like tournaments, he strived to escape, and he would do anything to be free. Passion is important to man, because it brings them hope.

He smiled, a true from the heart smile. It wasn't bright like his usual ones, instead it was quiet and had an enigmatic radiance to it. The other could feel the pull, the attraction coming from him, "Don't ever lose that passion, Daiki. Never forget your love for basketball."

For some odd reason a red hue overwhelmed Aomine's cheeks, Len raised an eyebrow, maybe he was sick, "A-ah, of course I won't idiot!"

"Good. Now treat me to lunch!"

* * *

"Tasogare-san please translate this sentence into English."

"Yes sensei," Len took a deep breath in and exhaled, he half opened his eyes and began to talk "She leaned down and looked at his lifeless face and Leisel kissed her best friend, Rudy Steiner, soft and true on his lips. He tasted dusty and sweet. He tasted like regret in the shadows of trees and in the glow of the anarchist's suit collection. She kissed him long and soft, and when she pulled herself away, she touched his mouth with her fingers...She did not say goodbye. She was incapable, and after a few more minutes at his side, she was able to tear herself from the ground. It amazes me what humans can do, even when streams are flowing down their faces and they stagger on..."

**_Flashback_**

_It was oddly silent, even with the staggered breathing no one uttered a word. Len could feel lithe fingers on his cheeks, wiping away the non-existent tears. Because no matter what; Len will not cry._

_The two were young, much too young, as the girl pulled him down. Their lips touched innocently, softly and light as a feather. Both their lips were chapped and she tasted like iron and vanilla, an odd combination. Len froze when he saw her eyes. They were not of pain and torture, instead it was happiness and relief. It was the first time, in Len's life had he seen her so blissful. It amazed him what dying can do to a person._

**_Flashback end_**

"-you may sit down Tasogare-san."

"Ah, yes sensei."

He ignored the light whispers that were directed to him and caught Aomine's slightly worried gaze. Len tapped his fingers onto the wooden desk and gazed at bright blue sky above. Speaking of blue, Len hadn't seen Kuroko at all this lunch time and wondered where he could be. And that memory...Len clenched his fists. Never in his life does he want to ever recall that memory ever again. He mentally laughed, maybe he did need therapy sessions from that person.

* * *

"Daiki! Where are you going?" Len asked.

Aomine yawned, scratching the back of his head, "It's basketball tryouts remember?"

"Un, that's right!" Len gave him a big smile as the two began to walk, "I hope you'll make it through."

"Don't worry, I will. You sure don't want to join? I mean, you could always be a manager or something."

Len stopped walking, "I'm sure Daiki, I go to check the Ikebana club."

"See ya."

The white haired boy tip toed and kissed the other three times before waving and running away, leaving yet another gaping teenager. Admits all the chaos there were people pointing and whispering; some in disgust, others in fascination. But Len chose to ignore this. They were all so close-minded.

Now, to the Ikebana club.

* * *

The Ikebana club looked very sophisticated. The location was a good couple of metres away from the main building. It has its own little house with tatami mats and traditional Japanese paintings to boot. The atmosphere was calming and the smell of tea and flowers were in the air. The club only had five members but it was a good number. They now all sat around the foldable tables with tea and flower shaped sweets in front of them. The president, Konoe Kikyo, is a regal Japanese young lady with a noble aura around her. She has introduced herself in front of the club. Konoe had long black hime cut hair, light brown eyes and pale skin.

"H-hello my n-name is Ayukawa H-hitomi class 1-C. P-pleasure to meet you all." Ayukawa, Len noted, is the complete opposite of Konoe even in terms of appearance. She had short light brown hair and dark eyes with a timid aura.

"My name is Jun Minami 2-A," she gave a light bow "I hope will get along." Jun wasn't as regal as Konoe nor was she timid like Ayukawa. She seemed sharp and straight to the point. Her dark brown hair was tied into a tight pony tail and she wore glasses.

"Hey! The name's Ienaga Kanon 2- B nice to meetcha all! I like the colour red and I hate pickles!" Ienaga is definitely a spitfire with short curly strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"I am Tasogare Len 1-B. Please take care of me." It was then that Len realised he was the only boy in the club.

"You are too cute!" yelled Ienaga. Throwing herself at the boy, nearly suffocating him.

* * *

Len straightened his jacket, he was never a narcissist but his tutor always told him to look his best. He tugged his shoes on and opened his umbrella so no cherry blossom petals would land on him and make a mess of his image. It was getting late, the sun was nearly setting. The white haired boy didn't even realise that he was at Ikebana for such a long time and well—flower arranging is so much harder than he thought, while Len is a precise person, he'll never understand Japanese culture.

He was sure that by now, most of the students were already heading back home. Only people who has sports as their after school activity stayed this late due to cleaning up. He glanced at his watch, maybe he should go ahead and see both Aomine and Kuroko—Len blinked. A blush rose to his face, is this what they mean by 'friendship'? But it couldn't be because he was sure that friendship means a person trusting each other and Len is sure that he has none of that.

He rubbed his face, leaning the handle of the umbrella on his shoulder. He was tired, so tired and it hasn't even been the first year of being in Japan. Walking over to a tree, he scraped his back against it as he feel onto the grown, taking a seat under it. He embraced the warmth blooming in his chest, maybe, this once…could he be happy?

"Len-kun?"

Shit.

He looked up to see a prominent tug at the lips, narrowed eyebrows and cold steel blue eyes glinting a light grey. In all his glory stood Nijimura Shuzo, wearing the Teiko School Uniform. Len mentally groaned, why did he have to say Shuzo's name during his introduction? His tutor was right, lying will bite you back in the a**; hard. He stood up, wiping off the imaginary dust of himself, offering a slight smile and wave.

Nijimura's face brightened, "It is you Len-kun," he walked over to him, though not smiling, his lips gave a faint quirk upwards, not something that could be passed off as a smile but certainly a smirk, "I didn't know you go to Teiko."

Len shrugged, smiling wider, he felt his lips strain in discomfort, "Never asked, it great see you again, Shuzo, small world is it?"

The black haired teenager gave a nod, "Indeed it is, so you're a freshman huh?"

"Yep," Len rocked on his heels, rubbing his thumb against his index finger, "So how are you?"

"I'm good, hey I'm about to head home," Nijimura scratched the back of his head and looked away slightly, trying to avoid eye contact, "Do you want to head home together? I don't live that far away."

Warning bells went off in Len's mind but he ignored it and nodded, "Of course, I live couple blocks from here so it be fine."

The two stopped at a small, comfortable looking convenience store. A small, automatic ding echoed throughout the room as they stepped inside. Not many people were there, except for the elder in one corner, a mother and a child and finally the teenager in his late teens sitting by the cashier register. Len headed to the ice cream section and pulled out a strawberry flavoured while the other got a chocolate one. Splitting the money, they paid for the ice cream before heading back outside.

Nijimura seemed hesitant but gave a small, almost unnoticeable, smile, "So what did you have today?"

"Ikebana."

The senior raised an eyebrow, "Really, well I shouldn't be surprised since you fit perfectly for that."

Hearing this Len puffed out his cheeks, "What you mean by that?"

Nijimura gave a teasingly smile, "Oh nothing, don't worry about it Len-kun," he said as he sped up the pace of his walking. Len stood still, blinking once, then twice.

"Waah! What do you mean by that, Shuzo!?" Nijimura grinned and ruffled his hair before bending down to his ear and whispered, "Don't worry about it Len-kun."

Len furrowed his eyebrows, he hated feeling weak, and he hated it when others were dominating. He shifted his body, pulling Nijimura by the hair, forcing him to bend down, his lips ghosted over the taller boy's ear. He smirked and took a bite. The senior immediately pulled back, face flushing red, hand over his right ear, "You taste salty."

"Wh-what the hell!?"

The petite boy gave an innocent face, "Oh, it's not like first time someone's done that to you is it, Shuzo?"

He stayed silent.

"My, oh my," Len chuckled, "It is isn't it?"

Shuzo looked away, "Q-Quiet."

Len looked at him for a moment, "Well this is my turn, see you Shuzo."

"Bye," he said as he tried to ignore the white haired boy. Len only shook his head, tip toed and gave a hug.

"Sorry about that Shuzo," not giving a chance for the other to reply, Len quickly ran away.

* * *

Len tensed.

His hands quickly reached for the gun hiding against his abdomen only to halt at the sound of a click. Nevertheless, he ducked, unsheathing his knife, grabbing the person's wrist, making him throw the gun off to the side, while swinging a deadly roundhouse kick. He stopped though, at the sight of light grey hair and narrowed down eyes. The man wore a pristine suit and radiated a calm aura. Though the light sweat on his hands said otherwise, along with the twitch in his fingers. Instead, he placed his foot on the man's neck banging him against the wall.

_"What are you doing here?"_ Len asked in Russian. The man puts his hands up in the air as a sign of defeat but Len only pressed harder.

"I come in peace," he replied in Japanese, "Please, listen to me, Len."

"Make it quick, Kozo," this time he replied in a thick accented Japanese. But he didn't let go of the man's neck once.

The man visibly swallowed, bobbing his Adam's apple, "I heard that you were here and I just…" he wheezed, "Wanted to make sure."

"Why?" Len asked, "So you can blackmail me?"

"No," the man gritted through clenched teeth, "So I can help you."

"You want something in return though," Len glared at him, "What's stopping me from killing you right here, right now?"

"Your identity, please Le-"

The white hair boy choked him harder, "Don't you dare call me by that name Shirogane Kozo."

"Len…let me explain," he pleaded.

The boy narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists before kicking the man across the head. A thump resounded in the silent hallway. Len took a deep breath in and mentally banged his head against the wall. Gosh, why was he so incredibly stupid? Shifting his bag the small boy dragged Shirogane into his apartment, as well as the gun, of course. He threw the man on the hastily made futon. He disinfected a needle and strings, wiping the scratch on the man's temple with a cloth before stitching the skin back together. He uncapped the salve and gently wiped it over the forming bruises around the neck.

Len sat at the other side of the room, he sighed, only time will tell the consequences of striking the Silver Wolf; Shirogane Kozo. It had been a long time since he saw him, the man would visit every so often when he was younger, almost taking the role of a caring Uncle. He snorted, caring my ass. Yes, Shirogane taught him, took care of him from time to time but so did other members in the so called 'family'. The grey haired bastard left him and that person in the time of urgent need; he betrayed them. Len felt spiteful, bitter, emotions raging in a turmoil. He bit his lip, pulling himself up, going to a cupboard, he pulled out a melon bread and took a bite.

He turned the oven on, Shirogane would be waking up soon, why not make tea?

And as if on cue he heard a groan, "Len?"

The boy didn't even bother to turn around, "You're awake try anything funny and I swear I will kill you."

Shirogane chuckled, getting out of the futon and massaged the bridge of his nose, "You wouldn't."

Len tilted his head, mouth twitching upwards, "Dare to try?" he watched as the flames heated up the steal, "So how'd you find me?"

The older man shrugged, "I'm a teacher at Teiko, you don't mind if I take a smoke do you?" Len waved his hand. Shirogane shoved out a cigarette and a lighter, inhaling the toxic into his lungs, "You've gotten a bit messy you know, left some trails and didn't even bother to use a disguise."

Len's lips settled into a thin line, "Why are you here?"

"To strike a deal, want a cig? No? You're-"he coughed "-lost," Len scrunched up his nose in distaste at the familiar smell. Shirogane leaned against the cracked walls "Horrible place you've got. So how are you, Len?" the boy stayed silent and turned off the stove, pouring the hot water into a cup and putting the tea bag inside, seeing this, Shirogane raised an eyebrow. "Giving me the silent treatment, huh?" he asked, "I know it's hard to get rid of that person's death but you need to move on or else you'll never be free."

Freedom.

Len placed the cup of tea on the low coffee table, taking another bite of his melon bread "What deal are you talking about?"

"Aomine, the older one, know that you're here. So do I and some others, you may be great at killing but, kid, you're lacking skills in espionage. Good enough for someone your age and a few decades older but nothing compared to a veteran's. We came together and decided to protect you from him," he explained.

Len leaned his chin against the palm of his hand, "In return?"

"We want you to do several things actually, nothing too hard, trust me. Just simple things," he gave a dramatic pause and placed a couple of pictures on the wooden table. The first was a boy with short blood red hair and matching eyes, the other was, unsurprisingly Aomine Daiki, "If danger would so happen to arise, these two are your top priority," risk his life and kill the threats didn't sound too hard, "The second is to leak out information from Yakuza in the area," he almost laughed, hacking was a piece of cake coding is literally his second language, "I heard about your spectacular hacking skills and lastly, I want you to train my Basketball Club."

Len felt his eyebrow twitched, "What?"

Train 'basketball club'? As in meeting people, talking to them, making a public appearance and endangering his life and—he gulped—making new acquaintances? Getting to know people his age? Unless they were the children of high ranking bosses he was told to kill, Len has never, ever spent time with anyone his age. Occasionally the people he worked with brought their children to train with him but other than that, nothing. He has always been alone and he will always will be.

"You're going to risk—"

Shirogane cut him off, "I want you to train them behind the scenes, improve their statistics. I'm not going to publicise you but I want you to watch our games in disguise, to also improve your skills. The others didn't ask for this, I did, for your benefit. Please, Len."

He looked at the taller man with wide eyes, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Give me time on that one."

.

.

.

.

.

_Insecurity can get the better of you..._

**_To be continued_**

* * *

**How was it? Please let me know, by the way there's a paragraph from the book thief which i do not own.**

**Cya!**


	3. Chapter 3

****DISCLAIMER: Don't own Kuroko no Basuke****

****Enjoy****

_"Russian."_

* * *

_"Tattoos tell stories."_

* * *

Chapter three: Of cigarettes and ink

* * *

Inhale.

Exhale.

At a steady pace Len jogged down the desolate street. The sun has not risen yet, leaving a layer of cold brisk air. The petite boy flexed his muscles, he slowed down at the sight of a familiar looking court. An unsightly frown marred his face as memories rushed back into his mind. He wiped the sweat off his forehead using the back of his arm. Licking his lips he took a seat on the bench sitting beside the court. The very thought of having to interact with children his age is terrifying.

Honest to the higher beings above, Len hates sports. He's an athletic person but he hates getting involved in competition. To him, training in sports is merely something to help him survive. While Basketball is a popular sport in Russia Len preferred to do figure skating, hockey, gymnastics, swimming, football, horseback riding and multiple forms of Martial Arts. Other than hockey and football Len has a distaste towards any type of team sport. And here Shirogane was expecting him to train them, be with them and has this foolish notion of leading them to the top. The chances of getting caught are incredibly high, the chances of getting killed is higher.

Come to think about it, everything's about basketball these days. Excluding his teachers and the members of Ikebana, everyone he met has this addiction with Basketball. The only normal person around is Nijimura and thank goodness the senior speaks nothing about basketball. It's not that he has a distaste with the sport but the notion of making, he rubbed his thumb against his index finger, and meeting harmless new people is uncomfortable.

Len imagined himself dribbling an orange ball. He bent down a bit and walked forwards. His vision was filled with hazy silhouettes. Ducking, he dashed forwards giving twist and turns, faking his right Len jumped. Going above all the shadows, into the sky and with a loud bang he hung onto the rim of the hoop.

The adrenaline rushed through his veins and Len reluctantly let go.

He looked at his tattoos, opting to wear a quarter sleeves for jogging. He sighed and stretched his legs. That exhilarating feeling of flying-jumping really. The sight of the towering ring. It all felt too familiar.

_'Promise me to never forget.'_

He scrunched his eyebrows, shaking the distant memory away. There was no need for such pathetic things. The past is history, the future is the tomorrow, and all that matters is the present-a gift to be cherished.

For bow he needed to focus on the job, a stepping stone towards freedom.

Jogging back to his temporary house, he prepped himself up before pulling out a laptop. Len's fingers quickly typed across the screen, he almost smiled. This is what he's supposed to do, this is what he's familiar with; hacking, maiming, spying, seducing, manipulating, killing―in short, destroying people's lives. His eyes darted at the screen he grinned.

"Bingo."

The mission begins tonight.

* * *

Len feels like shit.

Not getting enough sleep and not eating any breakfast can bite you back in the ass. He used all that tome to gather information and gain more sources. Len yawned, why did Japanese schools have to start so early? He should, by the end of the night, finish the first target. For now, he needed to focus on keeping a low status and deal with the whole clubs fiasco. Len rubbed his temples, literally wanting to kill Shirogane for making him do such a hard task. That bastard is a wolf in a sheep's clothing, he may look and seem friendly but Len knew better.

Len blinked when a group of boys that wore the Teiko uniform walked up to him. He scrunched up his nose that the smell of cigarettes that oozed offs them. Still, Len gave them a charming smile, "Is everything fine?"

"Lookie, lookie it's the foreign faggot."

"Why don't you just suck on a dick and die?"

"Thinking yer all cool."

"Let's put you in your place."

Len felt his smile go more serene, didn't they know it was rude to call people names? And to die, gladly, but he still has a number of things to do before leaving this world and for a hitman, assassin, killer or whatever they'd call him an instant kill is treated as a luxury. And no he did not think he was cool, others like that brunette in class may think so but personally Len did not. Having the ghosts of the past haunting you almost every time you sleep, having people want to kill you, no he didn't think any of those were cool.

Making him uncool.

He blinked in realisation, "Are you saying about what happened between me and Aomine-san?" he refrained to call the taller classmate 'Daiki' so it won't cause any more problems.

Bully number one grabbed his collar, "So ya admit it ya brat! No one wants faggots like you!" Len forgot that customs around the world were different and boys who kissed each other here in Japan could be considered as an act of homosexuality.

"You have all wrong, kiss is greeting in my country."

Bully number two sneered, "Well, this ain't your country!"

Len sighed ,"Well, if I knew that you had a crush on Aomine-san I'd never thought of doing that."

Bully number three clenched his fits, "Why you―"

"Oi!"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Aomine Daiki himself stood in all his glory, a scowl implanted on his face. He ran towards them, leaving a pretty pink hair girl behind him. He grabbed the shirt of bully number one, "What. The hell. Are you. Doing?" he gritted out.

"Sh-shit. Aomine it's not what it looks like."

The pink hair girl looked pale, grabbing onto Aomine's shirt. Len frowned, now that he thinks about it wasn't the bluenet in the basketball club? And if he got into a club didn't that mean he couldn't get into fights? The pinkette pulled Aomine's shirt, pleading softly to not start a fight. The petite boy eyed this gesture, she was worried about him, and from the corner he could see a small crowd forming, most of them coming from Teiko. Making up his decision, he walked up, gently grabbing onto Aomine's arm.

"Please let go. No fight," the taller however still seemed intent on harming the other. Len poured a tiny pint of killing intent, "Let go."

And he did, Len saw Aomine's eyes widen in shock. He kneeled down, "Hey, everything okay," he said to the bully offering a napkin to wipe the twear off his face. The bully clenched his teeth and swatted his hand away.

"Tch," he stood up and spat on the ground near Len's feet, "I ain't need any help from a faggot." With that he and his band of misfits ran. His white hair shielded his eyes, shoving the napkin into his pocket he lazily stood up and gave a charming grin to the crowd, "Nothing to see here everyone!"

That did the trick.

Slowly, the crowd dispersed. Len turned around to greet the duo, "Good morning Daiki," he glanced at the pink hair girl, "I believe we have yet met. I am Tasogare Len, pleasure."

The girl blinked before smiling, "Ah...I'm Momoi Satsuki," she immediately brightened, "Nice to meet you too. Thanks for saving Dai-chan, he can be such an idiot sometimes!" she puffed out her cheeks, "Dai-chan it's only your second day at school and your already picking fights!"

Aomine scratched the back of his head, "Oh shut up Satsuki. I only helped because the squirt could've gotten badly hurt."

This time, it was Len who fumed. It wasn't that he lost control of his emotions-far from it since Len is always in control. Sometimes, he's just a little bit sensitive about his height. Both his parents are tall, along with relatives and friends. It wasn't his fault that his growth spurt hasn't kicked in yet, many told him that he inherited most of his grandmother's genes. Out of habit Len crossed his arms, eyes and eyebrows narrowing, he muttered, "'m not short unnn."

Aomine smirked, bending his knees "Aww is wittle Wen sensitive," he laughed, "You're even shorter than Satsuki."

"I'm not short you're just an overgrown giant," Len gave his signature smile and began to walk towards the school, the two of them following him, "Do you join club Sat-" he paused remembering that the Japanese address each other by their last name on their first meetings, "Momoi?"

She looked at him in surprise for a moment before smiling cheerfully, "I'm the newly appointed manager for the Basketball club! What club did you join?"

"Ikebana, oh yeah how was try outs Daiki?" he asked.

He yawned "As expected, made it to first string."

He gently smiled, "Well that's good―"

_Ring._

_Ring._

_**Shirogane Kozo.**_

Len halted, making them stop walking. He gazed back up at them, smile brightening, "Why do not you two go first. I catch up later."

"Alright bye Tasogare-san!" Momoi waved.

"See ya Len," said Aomine.

Waiting for the two to distance themselves from him Len pressed the answer button, leaning against the wall, "_You saved me from making unwanted acquaintances,"_ he spoke in Russian _"Thank you. What do you want Kozo?"_

"We thought you'd take care of the targets last night. You've lost your efficiency," he paused, "So, the basketball training starts right after school."

_"I haven't agreed and the target―"_

Shirogane cut him off and continued the sentence for him "Will be dealt with at lunch time. I'll send you a coded message as well as a pass. Get it done quickly."

_"Yes sir."_

Len glanced down at his watch.

Shit, he was late.

* * *

He certainly hopes that this won't attract any attention-who was he kidding, any type of punishment given by a teacher will attract attention. His calve muscles clenched as he ran, jumping as high as he could to reach one of the branches above. He flipped himself up before latching onto the edge of the window. He strengthened the good strain in his arms, arched his back and with a push his feet landed gracefully on the floor inside.

Len stretched, thank goodness the windows were open. Saved him a great deal of trouble. Looking from left to right he saw that no one was there, everyone already in classes.

He knocked on the door, taking a deep breath in. The one who opened it was a female teacher with light orange hair and wore glasses, "Hello...and you are?"

Len forced himself to blush, "Tasogare Len, I apologise for being late. Shirogane...-sensei asked me to do an errand for him."

He heard her mutter, "Damn 'Gane, making kids do the dirty work," her burgundy eyes locked with his, "Sit down kid, I'll let this one slide." Walking to his desk, Len gave a reassuring smile to Momoi and Aomine. The teacher lazily stared at her students, "Right, today we'll study about how volcanoes form..."

During the rest of the class Len silently dozed off, his mind went elsewhere. He looked around for a moment; seeing that everyone were either bored out of their minds, asleep, or engrossed in their work. He silently pulled his phone out, hiding it under his desk, making sure that his legs shields it. The phone turned on, and a message appeared on the small screen. -^-^SPADE/-X1579Y1739. There's a bike waiting for you, it's a present for your birthday.

Target: The boss, male

How: Snipe, instant kill

Location: xxxxx

Transporation: Motor Cycle, two blocks down the school

Flipping his phone close, Len quickly wrote the notes on the board on the paper. The teacher was exchanged with another one, this time a stern looking man with dark features. He was silent and the other students amongst him looked unnerved. It wasn't till the bell rang that Len rolled his shoulders back. He stiffened, feeling a tap on his back. Turning around he saw a worried Momoi.

"Are you okay? You weren't here for attendance and we thought...," her eyes started to dramatically tear up, "Oh Tasogare-kun! Please don't make us worried again! You should've at least SMS Dai-chan."

Len blinked, feeling an uncertain emotion blooming in his face. This was the first time, in a long time did anyone actually-genuinely cared for him. He could vaguely remember a scene with a dark hair woman and two light hair blondes along with a little boy from his younger days, but other than that nothing. It wasn't that all his family members are mean, they're just rough on the edges and lacked any female influence. Other than the purpose of killing his target, Len had never been so close to a female his age. Those in the Ikebana club were fine due to the fact that they didn't fuss at him like a mother hen. This situation was out of his zone, Len wasn't used to it.

He felt his cheeks warming, from the corner of his eyes he could see Aomine pretending to sleep, though secretly watching him. Len licked his lips, twiddling with the hem of his shirt "I-um-uh-sorry. I-I just," he blushed harder, when was the last time did someone care for him. "You guys are idiots," he blurted not knowing what to say.

Momoi looked somewhat confused before giggling, "Oh you're so cute Tasogare-kun!"

Len looked away, coughing, "Just call me Len, Momoi."

Her eyes brightened, "Than call me Satsuki Len-kun."

He felt his phone vibrating, standing up he gave his signature smile, "Well I have to go Satsuki, I need to do something for the Ikebana club," he wouldn't want to be late nor did he want to be early, both were bad and the result wouldn't be as good.

"Do you want me to help?" she asked.

Len shook his head, "No it fine. See you later Satsuki," he walked over to Aomine and patted his head only getting a grunt in return, "Bye bye Daiki."

Len grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and headed to location of where the bike was. The petite boy took out a melon bread from his bag, munching it down. His eyes lowered. There was a law, to never drag innocents in the underworld without a valid reason. They were naive, shielded and would never withstand the pain and torture, easily broken in the midpoint of their lives. The risk of spreading information, causing more deaths. Without the experience there was no use of them. Many joined after a turning point of their lives, some since young, others family ties but there was always one necessary thing that you need to be a part of the underworld: broken. You need to be insane, ruthless, emotionless yet loyal all the same. And that's why, you see Len's already broken. He was in too deep from the very beginning.

Broken and beyond repaired.

He stared at the wall blocking the school from the outside. Len climbed up the nearest tree to it, squatting he got ready to jump till-

"Hey! Get down!" Len blinked, he looked down and saw a green-seriously what is up with all these wacky hair colours?-hair boy with a frown on his face. The boy pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose, "I will report you if you don't!" Len blinked again, finding how cute it was due to the fact that the boy was a holding a bunny plushy. He placed his elbows on his knee, giving a friendly smile.

"Hello."

An eye twitched, green orbs narrowing, "Get down."

"No can do!" Len impishly chirped, he swung his legs of the branch and let go.

"Stop-what are you-!" the boy spluttered only to see Len happily dangling, sticking his tongue out, "Get down or I'll get up there myself."

Len frowned, now that couldn't happen. He'd be late and lateness is a no go. Ignoring the boy he jumped over the wall, landing on the floor outside. He shivered at the aftershocks, quickly running even though the boy behind the other side was screaming. He stared at the overbearing barrier. Clenching the strap of his bag he dashed.

The sleek black motorcycle was located in an inconspicuous place, next to it was a bag that held a sniper rifle along with a t-shirt, jacket and jeans. He quickly slipped the clothes on, it was obvious that Shirogane didn't want anyone to think that the shooter was someone from Teiko. He flipped the GPS on and raced towards his target. It took only twenty minutes, parking the motorcycle he went up the stairs of an abandoned building. The sniper rifle would shorten the distance by a handful of metres, making it easier to escape. Looking at a piece of paper he saw the number 12, he estimated the twelve floor, looking through the telescopic eye glass.

Len shoved a cigarette into his mouth, fumbling with the match to light it up. From here, he could see that the boss sat at the end of the table, wearing jewellery and had slicked back hair. Sakurai Shouma was his name, a notorious Yakuza member that dealt with drug dealing and the reason why Len was sent to exterminate him- leaking information about the Akashi's to several other Yakuza and Triads. Honestly speaking, Sakurai was a very charismatic person, something that can be considered very dangerous.

He had a wife and child, a mother that was still alive. He was fair and caring towards his family and staff. Sakurai would give out money to the less wasn't less sinful than the Akashi but it was the first that hired Len and as cold as it sounds he needed to get the job done, survival of the fittest to put it in simpler terms.

_Aim._

It was a cruel notion but in this job you can never ever get attached nor can you show sympathy. Len learned that in this mode you are already dead―you are ready to give up your priorities. He was now the hunting gun and Sakurai is the animal.

Shoot.

The bullet went straight through Sakurai's head. Not a minute later his body went slack and he lolled out of his chair. His surrounding staff, the other animals in the pack, panicked. Searching for the shooter.

**Disposed of.**

Len took an intake of his cigarette, packing his things and went down the stairs. It wasn't that Len was a bad person, he was just doing his job with no strings attached. The other members of the pack searched for the hunter, in thirst of revenge. Len chuckled bitterly, there was no hunter; only a disposable weapon.

* * *

"You did well," Shirogane said with a pleasant smile on his face. His elbow rested against the dark mahogany, hands clasped together. Len stood in front of him, hands behind his back like the good little soldier he is.

The target was exterminated, he escaped unharmed and there was no evidence what-so-ever. Now all he need was the money and both sides will be happy. But then she heard the light hair man sigh-not a good sign, never a good sign yet Len stayed put, lips drawn into a thin line. Shirogane stood up from his seat and Len could literally feel his heartbeat soar in anticipation. While not as fit and healthy as he was in his prime, Shirogane Kozo is still a fearsome man. Len however, has only seen him as an Uncle, only ever hearing rumours. The man now stood in front of him―this was not the caring Uncle he once knew, this was a client and unhappy client is a fucked up mercenary. Still, Len defiantly stared ahead.

"Someone," Shirogane began, "Saw you going out of the school grounds. That's a no can do."

_SLAP!_

While Len might be more agile, more flexible, smarter. Shirogane is more experienced, stealthier and had the information to immediately black mail him, jeopardising his safety, Though Len isn't a masochist he didn't want to risk it all. He didn't wince once when Shirogane jerked his chin with a stony look.

"You smell like cigarettes, and your bleeding," he let go, softly ruffling Len's head, "This is supposed to be a simple exercise yet you get yourself caught, you're a scholarship student yet you smell like cigarettes. Len, I'm doing this all for you-we all are," his eyes closed again, "Get yourself cleaned up, I've already told your teachers you'll be late and that I'm a relative of your mother. Don't forget that basketball practice starts today."

Len swallowed at that, "Kozo, is it okay if I don't attend for today and go to the Ikebana instead? I'll take turns and I'll go to basketball practice tomorrow afternoon."

Shirogane didn't hide his disappointment, he nodded in understanding softly kissing Len's forehead, "Alright, you are dismissed."

In return Len kissed Shirogane's cheek and headed towards the bathroom. There was no one there, which was to be expected since they were all probably in class. Len turned the sink on, letting the water flow. He stare at his reflection and saw how terrible he looked; baggy eyes, chapped lips, blood flowing out of it (funny, he didn't realise he was wounded) and a large harsh red mark on the left side of his cheeks. He washed his hands, before deciding to get rid of the smoke smell. Damn, he should've went to the showers-too late now. Unbuttoning his clothes, he slid them off, taking out a napkin and began to wipe off the musky scent off of him.

It wasn't that Len liked being the 'boy who breaks rules' he just liked the taste of cigarettes. Each brand gave out a different sense and it was easily portable. They all made him feel light-headed, a sense of calmness and concentration. Len wasn't stupid, he knew that he was still too young to smoke. Because of a certain someone, he began a few months ago and ever since it just seemed to be like an addictive habit.

The mirror reflected all the marks on his body.

A black ouroboros on his left bicep, a Phoenix tribal design encircled is arms and its tail went down to his wrist. On his right bicep was a star of David and on his chest, right over his heart was the caduceus symbol. His back had a two large scars intertwining while in between his shoulder blades was a lone sentence. On his lower back marked a hammer and a scythe, something he truly despised. Tracing the silver scars with his napkin, Len added pressure on the one in the middle of his chest.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was a cold, lifeless night._

_Winter was harsh, the storm brew and Len couldn't help but snug closer to the other. His vision was blurry, everything unseeable. Slender hands brushed his sweaty forehead, his throat was burning, needles piercing the tonsil. Gasping, wanting the pain to end whilst the bandage tightly wrapped itself around his torso._

_"Shh, everything's going to be alright 'En, hang on for me," a soft voice whispered. Len blinked, trying to clear his vision. Breathe hitching at familiar brown eyes, he licked his lips._

_"I-I don't w-waant t-t-ta die," his teeth chattered._

_"You won't. I won't let you. Don't worry Len because everything will be alright!" she smiled._

_It was a mission gone wrong._

_It was a simple task really, they were sent to infiltrate the enemy, posing as children under the human trafficking program. Their senior, a man pretending to be a trader, did his job well. The trading happened in the Mediterranean, on a cargo ship called Rhea. Everything started as an inauspicious plan, the senior would get information whilst they go to the computer to extract resources. Everything went well, and by the time they got to the ports of Ukraine. An easy in, an easy out, a disguised man from their family was to await for them and 'buy' the children. Turns out however, that there was a mole leaking information. A wave of Mafioso were waiting for them, with guns and bullets, ready to capture. Thankfully it had only been the senior that was held captive, for they didn't know the children's faces._

_And that filthy son of a bitch just had to blab his mouth._

_It was barely in the nick of time, they managed to escape using the sewers. Len held them off, only to have a bullet go straight through his chest. The other quickly stopped the blood flow, searching for a hygienic place to lessen the chance of disaffection. They found an abandoned hut, and with a bit of luck she took out a knife, needle, thread (always come prepared no matter what) and took the bullet out. Everything turned out fine till Len ended up with a high fever. She boiled the snow for him to drink, brought out spare blankets, other than that she couldn't do anything but watch her friend suffer._

_"H-hey C-Co?" he asked._

_"Yes 'En?" she whispered._

_It was their nicknames for each other; En and Co, Len and―_

**FLASHBACK END**

The door creaked.

"Waah! I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" the voice halted his words. The white hair boy quickly covered his body with his shirt, mentally cursing. The intruder, an attractive blonde with dark yellow eyes, stood frozen in spot. He blinked, legs about to move and in an instant Len grabbed the other's shirt, making loose his balance, falling with a loud thud. While the boy was in an aftershock he locked the door. The boy tried to get up but Len stopped him, putting his feet on his chest whilst quickly buttoning up his shirt.

_"Who are you?"_ Len demanded in Russian "_Are you a new recruit? Who sent you? Answer me!"_ He was in a turmoil, did someone finally catch up with him? He panicked, Len should've mobilized him in a better way, and he should have made him unconscious. This was sloppy and imprecise, a mistake he should have never done. If this person was here, than there should be a others surrounding the perimeter ready to attack. But how did they find out about him? He had kept a low profile, unless...his eyes widened. Unless one of Shirogane's associate leaked information, it was that of Shirogane himself. A bitter feeling billed up.

Betrayal was usual, it was normal-Len even backstabbed people. He did by the age of six, it was common and a necessity. The notion of Shirogane, one of the men that raised him, betraying him made Len feel uneasy. Even though his family's motto was; loyalty to our kin. He made one of his one during the duration of being kept prison; better you than me.

It went against everything his family stood up for. Len however, doesn't care, call him a brat or a hypocrite, but he's seen the dreadful things his 'family' did-most of them inhumane. And they wrote out a clear, bold message for him, it was survival of the fittest. Though you respect your enemies never, ever show weakness.

He wasn't going to start now.

The boy frantically waved his arms, with feline attributes he leaned down, holding the captive's wrist into place, "I don't know what you're saying! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I didn't mean to barge in!"

Len narrowed his eyes, he was incredibly good at acting. Pretending do be someone vulnerable, grabbing the person by the collar he let go. Surprising the other by giving a roundhouse kick, knocking the blond unconscious. Hoisting him up and grabbing his stuff he headed to the place he currently dreaded...

...Shirogane's office.

* * *

Shirogane, surprisingly didn't scold him. Len did ask (more like threaten) the man for answers about security and trust. The elder white hair merely raised an eyebrow and went back to his computer, searching for information. The boy, whose name turned out to be Kise Ryouta, was a freshman son of a widowed father and under the guardianship of his elder siblings. Not including his sister's time to time bar fight his family was squeaky clean. Despite all the evidence Len decided to investigate deeper, better safe than sorry. He even, to Shirogane's amusement, shamelessly searched Kise's person for weapons. It took twenty minutes for Kise to wake up, Shirogane joked that it was due to Len's muscle and bone legs. Beforehand he quickly stitched the wound and applied a salve, wrapping it up and placing tablets on the side of the table.

The blond, when he woke up, was wary and backed up against the chair the instant he saw Len. Thankfully, Shirogane calmed him down.

"I'm truly, terribly sorry Kise-kun. You see, Len came from an abusing family and it was reflex-he has this...condition you see, the marks on his body is due to the bad neighbourhood he lived in. I have finally been able to gain custody of him and we are in the process of trying to cope through the trauma. Len's genuinely trying his best to renew his life, wanting to change it. He's also very smart-thus gaining a scholarship to Teiko."

Len couldn't believe how amazing an actor Shirogane was, he's making this up as he goes. Not wanting to ruin the plan the petite boy look down, forcing tears to run down his face. He looked up with a guilty expression, "Please forgive Kise-san! I sorry so much," he bowed multiple of time,s "Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Kise offered him a gentle smile, one filled with pity, one that held the notion that he was afraid of breaking Len, "its fine Tasogare-kun...wow...it must've been scary for you huh?"

Len bit his lips and smiled in return, "I' fine now," he tilted his head, "Cause everything will be alright!"

There was no need to make friends. Kiyoshi, Nijimura, Momoi and Aomine were only people he's met. Those in the Ikebana club were just other club members and Shirogane? He was a stepping stone to freedom. Friendship got in the way of everything. Especially those who has no knowledge of the Underworld. Weak, useless-baggages. Yet why did Len feel guilty? The only friends he'd ever had was a faraway image of a black hair boy, a brunette girl and those that trained with him and even then, they were only associations.

Alone.

The words he said to Kise, the ones that came from his mouth felt so...entirely false. As if an act of comfort. Will everything truly be okay? Was freedom something that can only be savoured alone? Cause if so Len feels guilty, he doesn't know the true reason why but he feels guilty. Though a hitman, a killer, an assassin Len is still a lonely boy.

Len felt his eyes widen and bit the inside of his cheek. What the hell was he thinking about? There was no space, no need to be an angsty pre-teen boy wanting for attention. He learned that whining will absolutely get you nowhere and making friends will get you killed. All Len will need is himself, and only himself.

Right?

Kise gave a surprised look, before scratching the back of his head, lips turning upwards again except this time it looked fake-false, almost as flawless as Len's, "I should probably formally introduce myself, name's Kise Ryouta."

"Tasogare Len."

It was a start of a terrible friendship and a bittersweet relationship.

Kise left after that, leaving Len alone with Shirogane yet again. The man's expression, surprisingly, wasn't angry or sad. It was neutral and emotionless but the white hair boy didn't need any disappointment from the man. Len was ashamed of himself, he had been reckless. The thoughtlessness of him being caught by a mere student is dangerous and he had hesitated-hesitated to kill the boy.

Len clenched his pants, thickly swallowed, _"__You're __right, I've gotten rusty,"_ he glared, "_I will not apologise but I will admit my wrong."_

"I'll let you go to Ikebana today but tomorrow morning be present for the practice."

_"No,"_ he interrupted,_ "How will flower arranging help me in the future? Train me. Train me and kill me,"_ the both knew that the second wasn't in a literal sense rather a double meaning.

Kill my weakness.

Though Len is one of the best he knew that he was still young, inexperienced and is currently going through the stages of puberty. In the real world, there is no space for kindness and slip ups like what he did was unacceptable. If he wanted to escape the underworld he'll need to take small steps, some, much more painful than others. This wasn't Len, the foolish boy wishing for an indefinite fantasy. This was Len, the soldier fighting for freedom, willing to give up anything. And if he'll have to, he'll die trying.

"Alright, I'll set you up with someone I know well," Shirogane said.

"Thank you," he paused "I still won't join the basketball club."

"Len," he warned.

"No," the other whined.

"You'll do good," Len rolled his eyes. Yeah right.

"I hate crowds. People in general."

"Don make me say your real name."

"No, I'm not going to intertwine my life with a bunch of smelly children."

"Len, you are a child."

He pouted, "No."

* * *

Even though Len said he'd quit the Ikebana club, the half-Russian quickly changed his mind.

He knocked on the door, it creaked open, revealing Ayukawa twiddling with her fingers, "T-Tasogare-san! W-w-welcome um uh, Jun-senpai and Ienaga-senpai aren't here y-yet so I-it's only me and K-Konoe-senpai."

Ayukawa was such a sweet girl. She reminded him a lot of that person, her kindness and consideration. He stared for a bit, her short light brown hair flicking up at the tips while her dark eyes looked down. Her uniform clung to her curvy body, shown off a proportioned physique with a nice bosom and―Len gulped but masked his nervousness with a smile. Damn hormones, "Thank you for informing me Ayukawa-san."

The girl's cheeks went aflame, "I um, made some tea. Would you like some?"

"Unn, that sounds nice, thank you," he took his shoes off. Sitting beside the window was Konoe, she was calmly drawing, a cup of tea by her side. Hearing Len come in, she looked up, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Good afternoon Tasogare-kun."

He gave a small bow of acknowledgement, "Good afternoon Konoe-senpai and please, call me Len."

"Of course Len-chan," she smiled innocently, expression glinting with sly humour.

Twitch.

"W-Wah!" Ayukawa exclaimed "P-Please don't j-joke about th-things like that Kikyo!"

"'m not a girl, un," he muttered with a strained smile on his face.

Konoe chuckled, shaking her head, "Len-chan, if a person puts 'chan' it doesn't only address to a girl. It can also be addressed towards a very cute boy."

He blinked.

E-eeeh?

"'m not cute!"

The two girls looked at each other before giggling, "Of course Len-chan," sarcasm lace Konoe's voice, "Now sit down and let me teach you Japanese honorific while we wait for the others to arrive."

And thus their lesson began.

In which Len has made his mind.

He hated it.

Why did the Japanese have to be so polite?

Konoe decided to extend their lesson, in the middle of it both Ienaga and Jun finally arrived. They all sat at the table by the window, whilst Ienaga was arguing with Jun about each other's drawing. Ayukawa gave a cute laugh every now and then. Len leaned towards the desk, staring at the writing on the paper. Konoe sipped her tea, "So Len, Shirogane-sensei emailed me about you wanting to join the basketball club. You can if you want to―"

"No," he firmly said.

Konoe raised a delicate eyebrow, "Oh? But he told me you earnestly wanted to go."

Len nervously laughed, "Unn, that's Shirogane-sensei being Shirogane-sensei."

The dark hair girl's expression remained neutral, her mouth twitched downwards "He said that you have talent that is beneficial to our school, telling me that it will lead the basketball club to victory," her tone took a softer note, "Look Len, I'm not asking you to not stop the Ikebana club, just practice a variety. In other hands this club is only active three times a week."

Len was not a happy camper, outwardly he's completely and utterly fine. Inwardly he's seething, how dare Shirogane do something like this! He tilted his head, smiling as usual, "Is that an order?"

Everyone in the club, though minding their own business, were secretly listening-it was a gut feeling that he developed to sense.

Konoe didn't look one bit fazed, "Yes, you should check out the club after this since they go till six."

He narrowed his eyes, lips straining, "Fine...I'm still not joining the basketball club."

The petite boy hated that knowing look on Konoe's face.

* * *

He did, in the end, decide to visit the basketball club. Len couldn't be bothered to see the first string practice so he decided to go the third string since it was the closest one. In all honesty they weren't anything impressive; weak stamina, slow, missed the hoop a couple of times. Despite that, Len couldn't help feel at awe with their motivation and love to play. They weren't the best but he could see one or three that had potential. He had managed to gain some of their attention as he walked inside the club. Majority of them continued to play, completely ignoring him. He saw the coach-trainer? Len wasn't all that sure-at the end of the room with a warm look on his face. He caught his eye, smiled and waved.

Len returned the welcoming gesture, "Hello."

The coach (trainer?) was a totally innocent looking guy with messy black hair, thick spectacles, and tall and wore baggy clothes. There was, however, callouses and scars, similar to Len's own ones except the elder's is definitely older and hid it well. He excluded a kind, distant aura, one heaving with burden. Not exactly like Shirogane's which was like a slick handler's and only a bit of a hitman. This person was tiered of everything. He could see the history in his eyes, it reminded Len of himself. "Hello," even his voice was burdened with tiredness, "How may I help you?"

A true veteran.

A child, would be the word to personify Len right now.

"Just checking the club, I'm Tasogare Len, first year."

"Takeda Shinobu," he grinned scratching the back of his had, "It's rare for someone to watch the third string practice."

"It is..." he watched a boy effortlessly shoot the ball inside the ring, grinning in triumph. Another, though low on stamina ran to get it as the game started again. His upper body wasn't as long and lean as some other professional basketball player but his legs were defined like a sprinter. He faintly smiled, "Shame that potential is not second or first string."

"Victory is everything," Takeda recited bitterly the smile still present on his face, "There is no need for those that has no talent."

"Teiko's way," he clarified.

The teacher solemnly nodded "So you want to join the basketball club?" he asked lightening the mood.

Len, chuckled, shaking his head, "No. Are you...are you one of Kozo's?" his voice lowered at the last words.

"That obvious huh?" Takeda grinned, "Yeah, I was in the wrong side of the spectrum. A wreck. Kozo took me in and I started working for him."

"Are you still working?"

"Me? Working?" The spectacle wearing man sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Naah, I retired after an accident."

"Bad?"

"Worst mistake."

"Len-san?" the white hair boy blinked, that's right, didn't Kuroko say he was going to join the basketball club? Standing in front of him and Takeda was a tiered looking blue hair boy with half dazed eyes, holding onto an orange ball.

Len smiled enthusiastically, "Tetsuya! How's practice going?"

Before the blunet spoke he gave a look of acknowledgement to Takeda, "It's good. Are you planning to join?"

"No, I was just going. Thank you Takeda-sensei, I see you tomorrow Tetsuya."

"Bye."

First, he needed to get a drink before going home.

Luckily, the vending machine wasn't far away from the sports hall. There were three and they all stood at the corner. He went to the one that held drinks, seeing a variety of brands and flavours. He eyed the grape flavoured Fonta, immediately deciding for that one. Slipping the money into the machine he clicked the right buttons and waited for the drink to come out.

Nothing.

Happened.

Len's eye twitched, did he waste his money for nothing? He shoved the machine, nothing came out. Trying it several times the result was the same. He squatted, hand going through the hole and reaching in to try and get the drink―

"What are you doing?" drawled a voice.

Len turned around, hovering over him was a gigantic teenager with purple hair, matching eyes and sports gear. He bended his knees, and the half Russian couldn't help but be awe by the enormous other. A memory clicked in his mind and he remembered the boy from the first day of school.

"It's not nice to steal," he said.

Standing up, Len gave his signature smile, "I'm not stealing un. My drink stuck, I already paid."

"Oh."

Yeah, oh.

The purple giant grabbed him by the shoulder and lightly made him walk away a few steps. He grabbed the top of the vending machine and roughly shook it. Three cans of drinks fell out. He grabbed them and placed the three on Len's hands. One, was grape flavoured while the other two were strawberry and lemon.

"Ah, thank...you."

The purple hair boy merely shrugged and went over to the other vending machine.

"Wait," Len said and he halted. The white hair boy gave him the strawberry and lemon drinks. Len didn't really mind, plus the guy seemed really tiered by the sweat he was generating. "Thank you," he said sweetly.

"Your...welcome."

"Tasogare Len, please call me Len. It is nice to meet you un!"

"Murasakibara Atsushi," he said.

Len frowned, why must he have such a long name? "Alright, Mura-Mura-Muraski..."

"Murasakibara," the purple head clarified.

"Musakibara," he tried again.

"Murasakibara."

"Murskibara,"

"Murasakibara."

"Mursakibara," this was getting ridiculous.

"Atsushi."

"Asushi."

"Atsushi."

"Atushi."

"Atsu."

"Atsu," he blinked. Finding how easy it was for the name to roll on his tongue. He tried the name again, "Atsu. Well then, I afraid that I have to leave now. Bye bye."

He left.

Leaving a curious purple hair teenager.

.

.

.

.

.

_Over time you will learn experience, you will learn how to adapt and accept._

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**Ohmygosh! I am so sorry for the long update, i just hoped that you liked this chapter and ignore all the grammar mistakes. Next time I'll try to update faster though i'm still working on the next chapter of WYWUS**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I sort of rewrote chapters 1-4, check it out.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KnB**

**Warning: There is references to underage drinking, prostitution, sex. THEY ARE ONLY REFERENCES NOTHING GRAPHIC**

**However, if you feel uncomfortable and think I should rate this to M, please inform me.**

**Read and enjoy**

* * *

_"You're still young and the world will always be out there, waiting for you."_

* * *

Chapter four: Alcohol is my poison

* * *

Len twirled the coin in between his fingers, he stared steadfast, blandly gazing at seemingly nothing. Tokyo's artificial lights blazed against through the dark corners of the alley. The white hair boy leaned against his motor-cycle, his right hand twitching every so often. He ignored the loud sound of the crowds just a few meters away from him, he ignored the tire screeches, the car honks―blocking the outside world.

Memories of the past flashed, simple memories, all of the greater things he had experienced in that life. The Underworld has its ups and downs (more downs in Len's opinion) but now that he thinks of it, Len remembered that everyone did what they had to do for family. Excluding the bastard up in the higher seats with sticks up their ass, the people down the lower chain weren't all that bad. They were-dare Len say it, his first family. He could barely reminisize his mother's voice, her appearance yes, but her voice was something so distant even to him. Len could recall another woman in his childhood but other than that? Those people in the mob were his family, even if some of their ways were too ruthless for his liking.

Clenching the coin, he looked up at the sound of toe steeled shoes tapping against the concrete ground. A tall, familiar young man walked up towards him, he didn't quite look Japanese, eyes narrowed like a snake and hair carelessly ruffled. His height was significantly taller than Len, towering over him. The young man wore standard procedure uniform for this op, a black tieless suit with a red undershirt.

Len snorted at the sight ,"You've hit puberty early," he said in English.

The other's lips twitched upwards before remaining impassive, "You haven't," he said pausing and looking up and down at Len, "That must be torture," he motioned at the white hair boy's outfit.

Len shrugged "Not the worst."

A long, dark, curly wig sat on top of his head instead of bleached curls, his tan skin was a shade darker. Sunset eyes were shielded by a dark blue, framed with elongated lashes and neutral eye shadow. Len found it awkward with the amount of make-up and latex that covered the scars and tattoos. He wore a short, scandalous, sequin black dress, it was a halter neck and covered the chest (he unfortunately had to wear artificial breast-bra thing). The back however, was gaping till the sides and God, it honestly looked more like a swimsuit. Somehow, he managed to balance himself in the 9 inch heels.

In short, a whore.

Len grabbed the extra, Valentino coat, from the young man's arms and slid into it, "You going to be my pimp for the night?" he lightly patted the young man's cheek, "Liu."

"As much as I'd love to Len," Liu began, "I'm more of the ward of your pimp, said pimp is in the car."

Len grinned, he hadn't seen Wei Liu since his last visit in the Triads. Liu was born in the Wei Clan, they were similar to mercenaries and had a code of both loyalty and respect. Once the job is done they leave it all in the past. During his journey running away, Len momentarily stayed with Liu without the Wei Clan ever finding out. Because as much as Len honoured the Wei's, it's better to be safe than sorry. Excluding his apathy and slightly unstable mind when killing, Liu was a loyal person to his comrades.

"Well then," Len said, encircling arms with Liu, "Lead the way."

Liu escorted him to a black sedan, the door opened by the driver, sliding in Len's nose twitched at the smell of overpowering cologne. The young Chinese sat in the front and Len glanced at his supposably pimp―

"Takeda-sensei?"

The coach of the third string basketball club smiled gently, "Hello Len."

Takeda looked like the exact opposite person from the one that Len first saw. His long shaggy hair was pulled into a high ponytail, glasses were discarded, revealing hazel eyes. He wore a dark grey suit with a black undershirt, the teacher gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"I thought you retired," Len said, narrowing his gaze.

"Retired, recently turned active," Takeda said bitterly, looking out from the car window.

Len frowned, remembering the words of Shirogane, "Because of me?"

Takeda briefly stared at him before shaking his head and patting the top of Len's "It was me or that other guy, and I volunteered. So don't worry Len, it's not your fault, it's my choice. Did I mention that you look beautiful tonight?"

"I look like a skank," Len paused as realisation soon settled in. He was in a scandalous dress in front of his teacher, who was twice his age. A look of disgust immediately formed on his face, "My teacher is my pimp!?" he groaned, "That's so wrong in so many levels."

"If we made a se―" Liu suggested and in an instant Len glared and interrupted.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," he seethed, "Dolboed."

"Sha bi," Liu chimed in Chinese.

Len retorted in Italian "Bagascia."

"Shibazaki," Liu replied.

"Asshole."

"Bastard."

Takeda laughed but soon, seriousness washed it away, gaining their attention, "Your name will be Mila, a mute, I bought you in Europe. In this op my name is Gakudo Shin, an uprising dealer while Wei-san is my protege, Li Sheng. Our target is to get the blood samples, eye and fingerprint of Joseph Riley, a businessman with stolen goods from the family that hired us," he took out a picture from the briefcase next to him. It was of a western man with blonde hair and green eyes, he had symmetrical features if you excluded the scar on the right side, "Wei-san will hack the system. I'll will deal with the other guests and guards, when everything's clear, you target Riley."

Takeda pulled out straps, a scalpel, crystal vial earrings and duct tape "You'll need these," Len grabbed them, inspected it; before putting the straps on his thighs, slipping the vial earrings, hiding the scalpel in his dress and tucking in the duct tape in his clutch purse. "Make sure it's clean and efficient."

"What do we do with the body?" Len asked.

"Put him to sleep," Takeda said, "When we finish this mission phase two will begin. Clear?"

Len noted his use of 'when' instead of 'if'. Meaning that if he screwed up, he'd be dead. He swallowed, "Clear."

"Clear."

Takeda then smiled again, except this one was ferocious, feral-as if something dark had just unfurled itself "Happy hunting."

* * *

The location of the party was in fancy manor outside of town. Men were in their best suits, some, accompanied by women wearing high end dresses that swayed to the grounds. Others, were with women wearing dresses far past the knees. Len scrolled the surroundings; high windows, guards at every corner, tall trees and overpriced cars. His hand was encircled around Takeda's arm while Liu walked beside him. Len blinked as he slowly got more into character. Lifting his eyes from their usual droopy position, giving an awed expression. He gave a 'hesitant' motion of holding his head up high, further enclosing the distance between him and Takeda. Len felt the stares as they walked up to the main door.

The overpowering aroma of cologne, perfume and food filled the air as they stepped in. A loud remix of music played in the background, lights flashing as-holyshit! Were those pole dancers? Many were gambling, and now that Len thinks about it, some of the women looked overdressed for the occasion. He clutched Takeda's arm as the settled on a seat next to an overweight European with two barbie-like people by his side.

Liu nodded at the man while Takeda smiled, "Having a good evening sir?" he asked in a purposely slightly accented English. The question caught the man's attention, he grinned and Len couldn't help but feel unnerved when he looked at the boy from top to toe.

"Pretty girl, a bit flat chested aye?" he asked before handing out a hand worn with jewellery, "Petrov."

Takeda firmly shook it, "Gakudo, pleasure to meet you Mr. Petrov," Takeda slid a hand down Len's arm "And what can I say? I like my women young, more energy. Isn't that right Mila?"

Len feigned a blush, furiously nodding.

Petrov raised an eyebrow, "A mute?"

Takeda smirked, "A flexible mute."

Len suppressed a shiver.

Petrov nodded in acknowledgement, sliding his fingers into his jacket and handing out a card, "Call me sometimes, perhaps we can make a trade with luggage from time to time."

If Len had been in any other situation he would've tortured Petrov in almost all ways possible. Men like him were truly disposable, having no honour to the dead. Len's finger's twitched, narrowing his gaze to the thick neck. He would have carved words, savouring the screams pleading for mercy. His heart beats with excitement at the thought of breaking those tainted fingers. An eye for an eye, it was those like Petrov that made him want to leave. At the same time, it made Len want to cleanse the world. A stupid notion, unrealistic and naive. But honestly, you can't blame the white hair boy, he had experienced it firsthand. Hateful blood stinging the air, tears falling and―

"Mila?" the low husk of Liu's voice seemed to go over the loud, booming music. Len blinked, once, twice, before looking up to see a worried expression on the young man's face. He saw Petrov's uncaring face and Takeda's facade of coolness. The older man comfortingly caressed his wig, "Why don't you and Sheng go have some fun while I talk to Mr. Petrov," foreign lips came in contact with Len. It wasn't passionate, merely deep and brief. Once Takeda pulled away he lightly kissed Len's temple, "Stay out of trouble."

Len numbly nodded, taking Liu's hand, dragging themselves to the dance floor. Liu leaned down to Len's ear, "I'll see you later, I know a good Chinese restaurant, we should go there sometimes," the younger grin, tapping on Liu's arm.

'This a date?' Len asked mischievously.

Liu shrugged "If you want."

It was casual, though Len rolled his eyes, 'Alright, you're paying though. 5 o'clock, Friday, my place. Don't be late.'

Liu pecked his cheek, "Kay, well g'luck," he said before slowly disappearing into the crowd of dancers.

Len frowned, darting his attention everywhere to find his target. He lacked success for all he could see were moving bodies. Clicking his tongue, Len ran a hand through his hair, swaying his way to the edge of the crowd. Thankfully, due to his fast reflexes and agile body, Len managed to get there in no time. If facts were right, Joseph Riley liked innocent women, having much used to dark and alluring ones. Len ran a hand through his wig and sat down on a bar stool. Luckily enough, he paid attention to all those sculpting classes. Currently, Len may look like a pretty innocent woman with the soft feature but thankfully, he looked nowhere near like a kid. With latex and Hollywood glamour, he managed to heighten his cheekbones and angle his jaws in a different way.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" asked a suave voice, somehow managing to retain it's perfection amongst the music. Len turned around and it was very hard to keep his mouth from gaping, so instead, he code a soft smile.

Bingo.

Standing in front of him, in all his glory, was Joseph Riley.

Time to get to work.

* * *

Len, kept his wig on but dragged a pair of pants up, he allowed the slightly smudged make up to stay, sharpening his features and slid into a comfortable jacket. He looked less like a skank and more of a midget European, truth be told, though often teased for his height, Len was dwarf short, he could pass off as a petite lady, but considering the fact that majority of males he met were blessed with bloods that turned them into giants, there wasn't much to say.

Excluding his childhood of course, then, due to some spinal injury, he had truly been a midget, if not for black market medicine, he'd probably stop growing by then. Or, that's what they told to scare him.

His eyes glanced at the clock, funny, it was only one. The mission had gone successfully, and only a minimal amount of blood was spilled. Both Liu and Len were hungry so Takeda decided to treat them to food, though they all know Shirogane was the one paying. It was in some run down karaoke spot, nothing that would attract too much attention, and was located in the shadier part of town.

Takeda opted out the expensive suit jacket, leaving him in a white dress shirt, pulling his hair slightly looser and glasses on. While Liu did the same, and perhaps in a high end club he would've been asked for an ID, despite his tremendous height, but as they passed the front doors, nobody seemed to care.

They were now in a small room, Takeda drunk, or perhaps acting drunk and singing his heart out to Latin song.

"This must be why he hasn't been married yet," Liu muttered in English, as they've all decided to do for practical reasons, as he pushed a passed out Takeda onto the floor, "He's wasted, and scary thing is, I'm sure he's not pretending."

"Can't believe he actually trusts us," Len inhaled his cigarette.

"Can't believe you actually like cancer sticks," the other pointed out in distaste.

"Well," Len began, "At least I'm not an alcoholic. Just how much sake are you consuming? More than Takeda has I am certain."

"He's a lightweight, or maybe it's because of the strong spirits from before? Doesn't matter. He's a lightweight," Liu paused halfway from his drink, "Hey, Len do you want to play a game?"

"Game?"

"Yeah, we'll order a row, and whoever finishes it first gets a prize."

Len shrugged, "Why not?"

What harm can it do?

Now, thirty minutes late, Len took back his ignorant opinion. Liu, didn't look that much better than Len, face flushed and tie discarded. Len hiccupped, forgetting where he had placed his wig, the wig cap being put on Takeda's head instead.

"SAAAAANTA MAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIA!" Len sang, "Hey-Holy Father I feel sick. 'ey Liu?"

"Yeah?"

"You're hot."

"You're hot too," Liu drawled, "I neva told ya but you're so attractive. B-but I can't like you even if ya totaally my shoulmate. Cuz' there's dis dick, that I really, really like but he's a dick. So I'mma leave 'im for ya'. Cuz' I love ya."

"I love ya too. Fuck Shirogini-gane. We should defintiely leave Japan. Hey, you eva' bean to Vigi-Figi? I heard it was really good."

"Then," Liu grinned, "Ve should visit Antartica. Len I wuv you."

"We should totaa," Len smiled sitting up and pulling Liu with him, giving the broader young man a hug, "I love you too, let's go ta' Vegas and get, get married."

And that's when Takeda woke up.

* * *

Len sneezed.

"Bless you," Liu handed him a pack of tissues in which the younger gratefully took, blowing his nose, he rubbed his hands together to create warmth. "You okay?" the taller of the two asked.

The white hair boy numbly nodded, "I'll live," digging his hands into his picket he pulled out an energy bar, taking small bites as he chewed, _"I think, I do not want to go school,"_ Len muttered in Russian.

"You do know that you're mother tongue is like, the only language I can't pronounce right?" Liu asked.

"Oh please, your verbal capacity in the European language is minimal to none," Len said, in fluent Japanese.

"You're fluent in Japanese," the other stated blandly "Your pronunciation sucks."

Len swallowed, "Your grammar is worse," he licked his lips "About what happened last night―it never happened."

"Never happened," Liu stood up from his seat and ruffled Len's hairs, "I gotta get going, see ya."

"See ya."

Len blinked and looked upwards, he saw the sky-which was hued with shades of oranges as the sun began to rise. Leaning, he pressed his back against the grass. He munched on his energy bar, the mission was completed successfully and afterwards, both he and Liu hung out together. They did some stuff and now, Len currently laid near the river creak. Honestly, right now he had no idea what to do with exception of eating his energy bar. The white hair boy was tiered, too tiered, and he could bet that there was still smudges of mascara underneath his eyes. Going to school would be a horrid idea, though trained he was still human. All the adrenaline from before had slowly faded, and now, Len felt nothing more than a wisp of a cloud. Finishing his energy bar, he rubbed his face and slowly got up, shoving the plastic wrapper into his pocket.

This is pathetic.

Lazily, he dragged his feet across the grass, having the intention of going home. The roads were unsurprisingly deserted, every so often there would be a jogger or an early worker. Other than that? Nothing, in which Len was grateful for. The cold spring air made him sneeze again, rubbing his hand again Len couldn't help but twitch his fingers, eager for a cigarette. Instead, he unwrapped a candy and popped it into his mouth. He grimaced at the taste of mint, definitely preferring grape by a long stand. Len paused his step at the sight of a convenient store.

He looked at his stomach.

Then the convenient store.

His stomach.

Food.

Deciding to go, Len embraced the fresh air and the small ting as he stepped inside. He headed towards the food section, with all the intention of grabbing snacks for later. Len didn't even pay attention to what he had gotten, only for the fact whether it was food or not. He placed his palm against his forehead and quickly swiped some pain killers along the way. Going to the cash register, he waited behind an early jogger as the person bought a bottle of lemon water. Placing his things on top of the desk, Len quietly paid the cashier the right amount of money. His gaze settled upon the pack of cigarettes that were innocently sitting on the corner, Len swallowed before shaking his head and heading outside.

"Hey, it's you," the abrupt statement made Len's awareness spike in caution. The voice sounded familiar, it was deeper than Len's by altos and had an odd accent—even to the white hair boy. He turned around and saw green, well, green hair and eyes wearing a set of joggers. Len frowned, his vision was slightly hazy due to lack of sleep but he was certain that he'd seen his person somewhere before.

"Do I know yoou?" Len asked, slurring his words a bit, knowing that some alcohol was still in his system. The man (maybe teen? Len wasn't so sure) blinked at him and walked closer. The white hair boy gripped the plastic bag, ready for a vicious attack. He waited a couple of seconds as the man stood still in front of him. Len immediately tensed at the feel of a large, warm hand settling on his forehead.

"You're sick," the man stated in a bland voice "Better yet, you've been drinking haven't you? And you're underage," his tone was stern but not unkind. Still, Len felt slightly offended, who was he to tell him what to do? Crossing his arms, Len scoffed and raised his eyebrows "So? Who doesn't these days?"

"You should go home."

There it was again, that despicable word, Len bitterly laughed, "I don't have a home," he blinked as dark grey spots slowly creeped its way into his vision, "Who are you anyways?" Len asked, trying to keep his legs from buckling under him. He felt as if a wave of nausea has just passed through his head as the world whirled from side to side. Len jolted in shock when he felt a hand resting against his shoulders, he grabbed the wrist instantly, ready to break it. Blinking out the confusion, Len locked his gaze at green, a very pretty shade of green with different hues. From a dark emerald to a soft leaf green, they were framed with thick lashes, Len was pretty sure that these eyes aren't legal.

Not that he's homosexual, Len's simply bi-curious.

He licked his lips as realisation settled in "You're that person, from the trees, from before," too exhausted to do anything else, Len rested his head on the person's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I never did catch your name."

"Midorima Shintaro."

Len closed his eyes and inhaled, the smell of mint making its way to his senses. Though he hates the taste, the smell was like a breath of fresh air, he inhaled and exhaled "Mhm," he said "'m Len Garcia…"

And all was black.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Len stared at the girl in front of him, he frowned._

_She was taller than him._

_And very pretty too, with short untameable brown curls and whiskey brown eyes, her skin was pale considered to him. She wore the standard uniform for children here (nothing special, a white top and slacks) except it had feminine touches, such as the ruffles, skirt and a pair of Mary Janes. What bothered Len the most was the smile on her face, it was soft, gentle and somehow, it was real. The white hair boy didn't like that, no person had the right to smile sincerely in a place like this—in a place where everyone expected so much of him and how in every corner a camera would be set up just for him so that the higher ups could monitor his progress._

_Len narrowed his eyes, "What is this Ivan?"_

_Ivan, was assigned as a butler slash protector but in all truth, Len saw him more as a guardian. HE was a man past his middle age yet not quite in his elder age. He was tall and had broad shoulders accompanied with slick back greying hair and blue eyes. Ivan gave him a disapproving look, "She is not a 'this' Young Master. May introduce you to—"_

_The girl rudely cut him off and gave Len a snarky smile, "Constantija, call me Connie, I'm your new bodyguard."_

_Len stared before scoffing, "You're kidding right," he turned to Ivan, "She's kidding right?"_

_"I'm afraid so Young Master," Ivan solemnly said, "I'm afraid your Father and Grandfather has taken precautions due to the…guests that are arriving today. And even after the Ball, Miss Connie shall be guarding you forevermore."_

_Len jumped out of his seat, "I can handle myself just fine!"_

_"Your Grandfather and Father doesn't think so," Connie stated, walking over to Len with a smirk, "Well, from here on out we'll be together, better that we get along."_

_Oh hell no._

_Len swifts the knife hidden inside the sheath of his arm and thrusts the blade to her neck, but just in time, the girl threw him off balance, grabbing his arms and sending him to the floor. She straddled him, in a flash Len bashed their heads together, sending her toppling backwards. Getting up as quickly as he could he sent a deadly roundhouse kick only for her arms to enveloped his legs and sending him flipping to the ground again. The white hair boy reached out for the knife, getting ready to stab her between the eyes only to have a rough hand holding onto his wrists. He angrily turned to see the eerily calm façade of Ivan "I think," the man said "That that is enough. Miss Connie, it would be wise to let go your knife as well."_

_Len blinked in surprise, now only noticing the sharp blade aimed at his jugular. Connie battered her eyes once, twice before nodding and standing up, wiping off the invisible dust from her skirt. Her face relaxing but her body was still tense and ready to strike. Len grunted as he got up, the girl was good, maybe even deadlier than himself, she earned his respect but not his trust. Connie was probably just another experiment that his relatives sent him, another task to overcome so they could judge whether or not he is worthy. Still, where had she learn moves like that? He had seen almost all her attacks with the exception of her knife, something he should have noticed right away. He straightened his collar and slicked back his hair only to have strands of white hair falling against his forehead. He looked up to see the girl giving him that insufferable smile, with her hand boldly on her hips as if she was Wonder Woman-or something._

_"Guess you do have the skills Young Master," she said teasingly before her expression softened, "But an extra set of limbs and mind wouldn't hurt."_

_"No," Len began, "they wouldn't. But an untrustworthy set is."_

_**FLASH**_

_"Grandfather!" Len shouted._

_A man with hair as pale as Len's turned around from his gardening, he wore a wide brimmed straw hat along with a muddied dress shirt, suspenders and loose pants. The man grinned, allowing the lines on his face to be more prominent. Len's grandfather, was a kind man, his name is Lev and all the white hair boy ever saw him doing was gardening and eating. He was very tall and very big, his pale hair tied back, white beard and very prominent eyebrows along with the tattoo on his arms. Lev grinned at the sight of the young boy, "Len! How are you doing?"_

_Len's lips twitched upwards before returning back to their thin line, "Grandfather! Why have you and Father assigned me a guard and while I do admit that her skills are applicable, I do not need one."_

_Lev chuckled, ruffling Len's hair and turning back to tending his garden, "I know you don't need one."_

_"But Grandfather—"Len blinked, "Wait, what? I don't understand…" he trailed._

_"You do not need one but she does," Lev stated as he pulled out the weeds. Len kneeled down with him, settling his chin against his palm, "Does that mean I am her guard? Because that is preposterous!"_

_Lev sighed, wiping the sweat off his forehead using the back of his hand, "That's not what I meant Len. A couple of months ago she lost a purpose to live on, I couldn't bear to see someone so young lose all the light in her eyes. So I decided to give her a new purpose, guarding you. And vice versa, she shall guard you and in return you shall protect her. Plus you need someone your age in your life."_

_Len frowned, "But grandfather, what is the difference between guard and protect?"_

_There was a moment of silence, Lev halted his actions and Len wondered if he had uttered something wrong. All of a sudden the elder stood up and began boisterously laughing pulling Len into a bone crushing hug, "AHAHAHAHAHRARARararrara…." Lev let go as his laughter settled. He looked up at the sky, "There are still many things that you need to learn in life Len, many, many things. And that's okay, you're still young and the world will always be out there, waiting for you my dear one."_

_**FLASH**_

_Len didn't know what to do, all he could do was stare._

_He remembered the gut quenching screams that had taken place just hours ago, the blood still staining his white dress shirt._

_Why, he had wondered, why had she taken the bullet for me?_

_The ball, the party in which a family of Triads were visiting the Bratva, had gone perfectly fine. Everyone was dressed in their most expansive clothes bringing their most expansive cars and jewelleries. Nothing looked out of place, Len had been with Connie and his grandfather, in the corner the two children bickering like usual. And then, all of a sudden there were gunshots (no screams, it was a house full of hitmen. Seriously though, who in the world was stupid enough to attack a house full of mafia?) Len had instantly grabbed his glock and aimed at any opposes. He had been careless, not seeing the bullet coming to his way. And then Connie did something so idiotic he would have killed her himself if she wasn't in the IRU. The brunette jumped over him and took the pain instead of him, being rushed to the closest infirmary in the mansion._

_Len still hadn't been informed the shitheads who dared attack their home, during an underworld meeting. Well, whoever it is, they'd be tortured in the cruellest ways. Now, Len currently sat against the velvet chair, not caring whether or not the blood was still wet and staining. Even from outside he could smell the vivid odour of antiseptic, it was cold, foreign and distant._

_"Everything will be fine, the best of the best are in there Young Master Len," he saw Ivan giving him a reassuring look._

_"She's stupid."_

_"Indeed she is Young Master."_

_"When she wakes up give her a batch of your peanut butter chocolate chip cookies."_

_Ivan smiled, "Of course Young Master."_

* * *

Len smelt it again.

Antiseptic.

He scrunched up his eyelids and groaned in distress, "Where am I?"

"You're awake," said a voice—Midorima Shintaro, his mind whispered, "You slept for nearly a full day and you're in a hospital."

Len snapped his attention open, he was in a hospital, where people could hack into the system and search information about him. He looked up at his surroundings, the hospital room was a decent size and had a rather nice interior design for a hospital, making it more personal. The bed was larger than average too, sitting beside it, in a very cosy looking chair was a young green hair teen. Len licked his lips, feeling his throat clogged and dry, "Why did you bring me here?"

Len immediately searched for any signs of exits, such as the door, air vents and the innocent looking window a few feet away from him. His eyes narrowed at Midorima, he didn't know whether or not the young teen was Underworld related and if he was, Len needed to be both cautious and ready to strike, he saw a plate of food along with a sharp looking for on a table right next to him.

"You were dehydrated, feverous—sick with a hangover and over exhaustion."

Len grew pale, oh shit, Shirogane was going to make him suffer in a hundred ways and then kill him in the longest way. Len had been discovered, yet again. He restrained a sigh quickly deciding to make something up in his mind, "I…I have problems," Len winced, was that really the best he could do? "Like, I need to go see a therapist problems…so yeah."

"Then why don't you see one Garcia-san?" Midorima asked.

Len snapped his head upwards, "What did you just call me?"

"…Garcia-san," the greenet trailed.

"Garcia—" Len frowned, _"Where did you hear that?"_

"I'm sorry I don't speak Eastern European languages," the light hair boy blinked, and saw the disgruntled look in Midorima's face.

"Unnn, sorry, and thank you I guess."

A tense silence overwhelmed them.

"Look," Midorima began, "I don't know what's your problem and honestly I don't care. But alcohol is poisonous to your body, especially at our age and I'd advise you not to drink too much. That is, in a medical doctor's point of view. And mentally, I believe that drowning your depression is not healthy, you'll sink."

Len bitterly laugh, wrenching his eyes shut, "Then what do I do?"

Shirogane was blackmailing, men with guns were chasing him and he just wanted to live peacefully. Len is undoubtedly lost.

"When is your birthday?"

"Pardon?"

"When is your birthday, and please do not lie."

"Taurus."

Midorima walked over to a desk and handed him a pencil, blunt and terrible for assassinations, "Oha Asa says that your lucky item is a wooden pencil. Keep it. And I suggest that if you want to have better luck, start reading Oha Asa, they're always right. Please excuse me, I will tell my father that you are awake."

"Midorima," Len blurted, looking upwards to see deep eyes, clenching the pencil in his hands. Slowly, softly, he smiled, "Thank you."

.

.

.

.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**This chapter gave more of an insight into Len's life, next chapter will be more on his school life. And WAAHHAHAHAHA...greenet...I couldn't resist...**

**So far, the only important OC's are Len and Shinobu, Shinobu being more of Len's pillar since they both have a mutual dark past.**

**Next are ****Grandpa Lev and Connie, though they won't appear a lot and aren't going to impact the basketball world, only Len.**

**After that it's the Ikebana Club, they're Len's connection to normality, I mean I can't have him hang out with the canon characters all the time, he needs some space.**

**The rest are pretty much pop ups, links and there.**

**I know it can get really confusing so I'm so sorry, If you need more clarification just contact me in any way and I'll either pm, or post it in the next chapter.**

**Keep on voting who you want Len to be with! a poll is up and i think it's working, it should, go on! vote!**

**Ciao~**


End file.
